A Journey of a Thousand Words
by Liza Taylor
Summary: Blade is a young Treecko, who grew up in a small village. However when the village is attacked he must escape with a Torchic and Mudkip and find out the location of the Resistant Army to find out who he truly is.
1. Something In The Sky

**This story takes place five hundred years before Assassin Tales, however you don't have to read Assassin Tales to get this story! This one is more light hearted and not as violent (except for a battle here and there). Anyway get reading readers!**

Our story begins during a time of trial and hardship. The evil king has ruled the land mercilessly for over two hundred years in a castle made from the richest stones the planet had to offer. The rich Pokemon govern the poor and the poor have to live horrible lives. However our story does not begin in this place. It begins deep within a forest, near the edge of the king's territory. It begins in a small village named Cele…

"Blade! Blade! Hey Blade stop ignoring me!"

Blade looked down from the tree he was sitting in. On the forest floor was a Tropius. "What Sky?" grumbled Blade, shifting his weight in the tree.

"Blaze is going to say who his successor will be!" called Sky, "Come on down! Or should I get you down myself?"

"Why does it matter?" grumbled Blade, getting to his feet. He went to the tree trunk and climbed down like only a Treecko could. He plopped on the ground, "Happy?"

Sky laughed and used one of his large wing-like leaves to rub Blade on the head, "You're such a lone Mightyeana you know that?"

Blade shoved the leaf away, "Stop it!"

"Alright but come on!" The two grass type pokemon headed into the village. The village was composed of only three types of pokemon. Water, Fire and Grass. The many huts of the village were all made from woven leaves and vines. A canal went through the village so the water pokemon of the village could travel through it. The three leaders of the village were one from each Pokemon type. Blade and Sky entered a large church-like building in the middle of Cele. Inside every pokemon from the village were already seated in the many long wooden seats around the church. Blade and Sky found a place in the back and sat down. Blade could see the three leaders in the front of the mass of pokemon. Sharp, a Sharpedo was swimming in a pool of water. He was the leader of the water. Second was Blaze, a Blaziken leader of the fire. Finally there was Ivy, an Ivysaur. She had been the grass type leader as long as anyone could remember and was old and wise, as well as the most trusted leader.

"I hate these kinds of things!" Blade crossed his arms and slouched in his seat. Sky nudged him with a foot.

"Stop being rude!" he snapped, "Show some respect!"

Blade ignored him just as Ivy made a vine come out of her bulb. She hit the vine against a gong and the sound ran through the church. Immediately everyone fell silent.

"I thank everyone for being here today!" spoke Ivy, "Now Blaze. In our traditions you must pick an heir to your position. Have you chosen yet?"

"Yes I have," The Blaziken got to his feet, his eyes twinkling.

"I know who he is going to pick," grumbled Blade, "He's going to pick Calm, his son."

"Everyone knows that!" hissed Sky, "Now be quiet!"

"I have decided," began Blaze, "I have decided that the heir to my position will be…" Blade shot a glace at Calm who was sitting in the front row. Blade could see the Combusken was wiggling in excitement. Being an heir was a great honor. "It will be my daughter Torch!"

The room became deathly silent. Torch, a Torchic who was sitting next to her brother got up, "F…Father, I can't…" she began.

"Nonsense!" laughed Blaze, "Now come here!"

The Torchic got up and walked to her father. Her best friend Mud, a Mudkip who was also the healer apprentice's was wagging her tail excitedly. Torch took her position next to her father, her face bright red.

Ivy was shocked as well, but the Ivysaur gathered her wits, "That is all. Dismissed." The church was filled with noise as Pokemon left to go about their daily lives. Blade headed for the exit. He bumped into Mud on his way out.

"Sorry," whispered the Mudkip as Blade walked past her, ignoring her apology.

"How rude," huffed Torch, coming up next to her best friend, "At least he could say sorry!"

'That's alright," said Mud, "Anyway…I have to go. Sun wants to teach me something today."

Torch said goodbye to her friend before heading for her own house. Since her father was one of the leaders of the village she lived in a larger hut than most villagers. She pushed open the straw door and rubbed her feet against the mat before stepping into the house. She made sure to stop in front of a picture of a Blaziken holding some flowers. "Hey mother," she whispered, "I'm home." Torch went deeper into the hut and spotted Calm sitting crossed legged in their dojo room. Like a real dojo the floor was wooden, with sheathed swords in the back. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" snapped Calm angrily opening an eye. He swung a clawed hand angrily, "I was supposed to be an heir not you!"

"I know that," snapped Torch, "You think I actually like it? Well for your information I don't!"

"Then why didn't you decline!" Calm slammed his talons against the wooden floor as he got up, "Why?"

"Cause Dad would have been disappointed if I did!" protested Torch.

"Maybe you should have disappointed him," snapped Calm.

Torch tried to hold back tears. She wouldn't cry. Not in front of her brother, "Well then you wouldn't care if I died right? If I died like mom did? Then you would be able to become the heir!"

Calm's eyes turned cold, "Don't you talk about mom like that!" He took a step forward and quick as a whip he slapped his younger sister across the face. Since Torch was smaller than him she went flying. She hit the wooden floor with a thud, "Don't you speak about mom like that!"

Tears were brimming in her eyes as Torch got up and ran out of the hut. Her vision blurred as she ran through the village. She hit someone and knocked whoever it was over.

"Hey!" snapped Blade, "Get off!" He noticed Torch's tears, "Uh…are you okay?"

Torch jumped off Blade. She didn't want to be near Blade. He was the weirdest Pokemon in the village. Ivy had found him in the forest fourteen years ago and adopted him. He was a loner type of guy. "Nothing," said Torch wishing she had hands that moment so she could wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"Torch!" she saw Mud run over, "Hey what's wrong? Did Blade do something?"

Torch shook her head, "No it was…" She noticed Blade seemed to be looking at something over her head. Torch looked up and saw something flying towards them. Whatever it was, it was glowing orange.

"Blade!" Blade saw Ivy waving franticly at him with a vine, "Hurry Blade get over here!"

Blade headed for his guardian. Torch didn't know why but she followed him. Mud like always was close behind her. Ivy pointed to dirt paths that led away from the village, "Take the path. Hurry."

"Why?" asked Mud, "What's going on? What is that thing?"

"I'll explain later," said Ivy, "Go."

"Ivy," began Blade.

"Go!" snapped Ivy, "I'll explain later!"

Blade headed down the dirt path followed by Torch and Mud. "Why are you following me?" snapped Blade.

"I think something was odd by the way Ivy acted," said Torch, "Why did she tell only you to take this path?"

Mud's head antenna twitched and she glanced at the flying orange thing, "I have a bad feeling about this," she said before following Torch and Blade down the path.

**So? What did you think of Chapter 1 of A Journey of a Thousand Words? Don't worry it will get better in later chapters! This chapter was just an introduction to the characters! **


	2. A Friend He Accepted

**Tomorrow is my birthday so chapter 3 may not be put up until Monday. Anyway here is Chapter 2!**

The dirt path took them farther and farther away from the village. "I don't get it," wondered Torch, looking around, "Why is there no one else on this path? Shouldn't the other Pokemon of the village be here to?"

"You're right about that," agreed Mud, stopping in front of a red flower, "Hang on." She picked the flower with her teeth and put it in the small cloth bag she always carried.

"What was that for?" asked Blade.

"Never know when someone is going to get hurt," answered Mud, "I need to be ready."

Blade rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Without another sound they walked down the dirt path in silence except when Mud stopped to pick up an herb.

Ivy

Ivy glanced at the huge orange thing falling towards them. She knew why it was coming. Sharp and Blaze were escorting all of the female and children Pokemon out of the village in the opposite direction that Blade, Torch and Mud had gone. The male Pokemon of the village were getting ready for a battle that they did not understand. Ivy felt bad for deceiving them but she didn't have much of a choice. "He has come hasn't he?" Sky landed next to her, his long Tropius neck stretched towards the orange thing. Sky was one of the only Pokemon in the village that knew the truth.

"Yes," said Ivy, "He has come for Blade."

"I thought this day will never come," Sky swept his black eyes over the band of male Pokemon, "There isn't anyway we can win is there?"

Ivy shook her head, "No. There isn't. Sky. I want you to go after Blade and tell him to find the Resistant Army. They will protect him."

"But I can't leave you here!" cried Sky, "You're the great leader!"

Ivy shook her large dinosaur head, "Sky. Listen to me. Someone must tell him. I'm getting old; I could never catch up to those children."

Sky sighed, he knew Ivy was right but he couldn't accept just leaving her. She knew so much about their world and he wanted to learn all she knew. "Alright," he said at last. He flapped his huge leaf wings and headed in the direction Blade went.

Ivy watched him go until he was just a spec to her old purple eyes. She looked at the band of male pokemon. They weren't trained for battle. They were farmers. "We're done escorting all the female Pokemon and children out of the village," said Blaze running over.

Sharp was swimming in the canal, "Well, Ivy have any idea what that is?"

Ivy hesitated before saying, "No. No I don't know. Sorry."

Blaze's and Sharp's face fell. It pained Ivy to see them like this but the less they knew the better it was. Ivy glanced up at the orange thing coming closer and closer. Ivy accepted her fate that was given to her all those years ago. Her mission was complete but she knew that Blade's mission was far from over.

Blade, Torch & Mud

Mud paused again. "What is it this time?" snapped Blade. He was getting really annoyed at this Mudkip. She had stopped ten times already to pick up some herb of some sort. The dirt path had taken them to a rocky hill and Blade was hoping that there wasn't anything to pick up.

Mud flinched at Blade's remark but she said, "Someone is coming. I hear them."

"There!" Torch pointed with her small yellow beak at a Pokemon flying towards them. Blade recognized him as the Tropius as he landed in front of the younger Pokemon. "Sky!" exclaimed Torch, "What's going on? Where's everyone else?"

"Ivy didn't tell me you two went with Blade as well," commented Sky, "Anyway it doesn't matter. We have to head for the Resistant Army."

"What's going on?" asked Blade, "Where's Ivy?"

"There's no time!" snapped Sky, "We have to go!"

Suddenly a huge explosion came from the direction of the village. Smoke billowed over the trees and the smell of fire could be scented on the air. "What the heck?" cried Torch, "What's that? We have to get back!"

Sky stopped her with a leafy wing, "No! We have to find the Resistant Army! We have to go!"

"What's going on?" whispered Mud.

Sky knew he had to tread carefully, "Don't worry. Ivy got everyone out of the village safely."

Blade sensed something in the Tropius's words. Was he lying? But why would he lie about something like this?

"Something's coming!" cried Mud.

Sky whirled around just as a Typhlosion came racing towards them. Blade didn't recognize the Typhlosion. He wasn't from the village. The Typhlosion's neck flames were active and he shot some fire at the children. Sky jumped in front of them and a green light surrounded them, "Protect!" The flames bounced off the green shield. Sky charged at the Typhlosion, "Take Down!" The Typhlosion got up on its hind legs and caught Sky in its grasp. "Go!" yelled Sky to the young Pokemon, "Go and find the Resistant Army!"

Blade took a step forward. In the whole village he felt like Sky was the only one who actually spent time with him. Somehow Sky was a friend to him. "But Sky! I can help!"

"Me too!" agreed Torch, stepping forward.

Sky pushed forward trying to get the Typhlosion away from them, "No! Get out of here!"

"I won't!" snapped Blade.

Sky knew he had no choice. He flipped kicking the Typhlosion in the chest, stunning it for a second. He turned back to the children, "Gust!" He flapped his wings quickly and the wind from it lifted the three Pokemon in the air.

"What are you doing?" yelled Blade.

"Sorry," Sky flapped harder and the wind carried them away. Sky knew they would be safe for the moment. He turned back to the Typhlosion who had recovered from the attack. The Typhlosion charged and slammed against Sky knocking the breath out of him and clamped his jaw around Sky's neck. Sky glanced in the direction the wind took the three Pokemon, _"Live. You must live."_ Darkness clouded his mind and he felt no more.

**I actually felt bad after writing this chapter. Guess I liked Sky a lot. He reminds me of Iruka from Naruto for some reason. Anyway the chapter originally wasn't going to have the part with Ivy but I thought it would be better if Ivy had a say about what was happening. Review!**


	3. Out Of The Village

**Sorry for the delay! I had a ton of homework yesterday so I couldn't type up the chapter but today I did!**

The three Pokemon landed in the middle of a field of flowers. Blade was on the bottom with Torch and Mud on top of him. "Get off me!" snarled Blade. He pushed the two Pokemon off him before getting to his feet. He looked around fanatically, trying to figure out which direction the village was in. He had no idea. Sky's gust had thrown them around in circles confusing their every sense of direction. "How could you?" whispered Blade, "Why did you force me to leave? You know I can fight?"

"Are you okay Torch?" asked Mud, noticing a bruise on Torch's forehead.

"I'm fine," said Torch, "It doesn't hurt at all." She walked over to Blade, "So what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"I mean which way is the village?"

"Why should you care?" snapped Blade crossing his arms across his chest.

Torch's temper flared, "For your information! My father is the fire leader of the village! Of course I would be worried! He's my dad! And my brother…" Torch fell silent, remembering the fight they had. She hoped he was fine. She couldn't forgive herself if something bad happened to him.

"What?" asked Blade, waiting for her to finish her sentence, "What about your brother?"

"Nothing," said Torch, shifting her black eyes to the ground, "It's nothing at all!"

"AHHHHH!" screamed Mud.

Torch and Blade whirled around. A Fearow was slowly approaching the Mudkip. Its wings were spread out menacingly, its neck craned forward. Mud was backing up slowly away from it. Unlike Torch and Blade Mud was the healer apprentice. A healer is taught about healing instead of fighting and they have to take a vow to not battle against other pokemon. They were also not allowed to mate with another pokemon.

Blade opened his mouth, "Bullet Seed!" Orange pellets shot out of his mouth and flew at the Fearow. Torch jumped into the air and released fire out of her mouth. At the same time she spun like a ball so the fire covered her entire body, turning the Torchic into a ball of fire. She charged at the Fearow, hitting it head on. It cried out from the two attacks, however it recovered quickly, and flew into the air.

"He's annoying," said Torch, the fire around her gone. She watched the Fearow circle overhead.

"Very persistent," agreed Blade.

Mud shivered. She didn't like fighting. She began to wonder how she became friends with Torch in the first place. She yelped as the Fearow dived towards them again.

"Get ready!" Blade jumped upwards and met the Fearow in mid air. "Pound!" He shoved his tail against the Fearow, sending it downwards. Torch released a flamethrower that surrounded the Fearow. He cried out however like before he flapped his wings and flew upwards.

"He's strong," said Torch, clicking her beak, "Stronger than anyone in the village."

The Fearow dived again. "This is seriously getting old," snapped Blade. He was about to jump again when a thunderbolt seemed to fly out of nowhere and hit the Fearow. It screamed and flew away.

"Are you alright?" A Flaffy raced over to the three children. A Mareep was close behind her.

"Who are you?" asked Torch.

"I'm Fluff and this is my daughter Spiral. We were out picking berries when we saw that Fearow attacking you."

"Mom. That was one in the king's army," spat Spiral, "When I join the Resistant Army, I'll beat Pokemon like him to a pulp."

"Hush now," said Fluff, "Don't go spouting that nonsense in front of children."

"It's not nonsense mother!" cried Spiral, stamping one of her feet against the ground, "I will!"

The three pokemon shoot each other a glance, "What can you tell us about the Resistant Army?" asked Torch.

"The Resistant Army is a group of Pokemon standing against the king," informed Spiral, "And I'm going to join!"

"No you aren't!" snapped Fluff, "I won't let you!"

"I wonder why Sky wanted us to go to this Resistant Army?" asked Mud, "It's odd."

"It doesn't matter why," snapped Blade, "We're going to find this army or whatever it is."

A look cross Fluff's face, "Not you children too! Why do all children want to join the army?"

"We'll be fine," reassured Torch, "Can you point us in the direction we need to go?"

"That way," Spiral flicked her tail towards a sand dune that was peeking over the land in the distance.

"Thanks," Mud bowed, "We'll be on our way now."

"But you can't!" protested Fluff.

"We have to," answered Blade, "If you try to stop us, I will fight you!"

Fluff realized there was no way to stray these children from their goal, "Alright. But be careful."

"Don't worry," Torch bowed, "We will be."

The three Pokemon headed for the sand dune. "You know," spoke up Mud as they walked, "There are a lot of plants here that I have never seen before."

"So?" snapped Blade, "Why does that matter?"

Mud flinched but continued, "Well, doesn't that mean that there are Pokemon we know nothing about? And they might be in the direction where we are going!"

"You're right," agreed Torch, "But what can we do? We don't know where the village is."

Blade paused. He heard a noise. However the noise felt like it was coming from the ground under them. He strained his ears and the sound under them seemed to get louder and louder. Suddenly a huge mass seemed to fly out of the ground in front of them.


	4. The Treasure Hunter Tiris

**Chapter 4! If you want a certain pokemon in the story tell me!**

Dirt slid off of the rock Pokemon that had torn a hole in the ground. "It's an Onix!" cried Torch, "Great! I can't do much!"

The Onix roared at the three Pokemon and charged at them with a take down. The three of them jumped out of the way as the Onix sailed past them. The Onix turned around and flew at them again. "Got any ideas?" wondered Blade.

"How about we run?" suggested Mud.

"Good idea!" The three of them raced towards the sand dunes with the Onix close behind them. The Onix followed them onto the sand dunes and kept following them through the hot and dry desert. "Doesn't he ever give up!?" cried Torch, glancing back. Her feet were starting to hurt. She glanced over at Blade and Mud who still seemed to be able to keep going. _"Oh! How I wish I was a Combusken!"_

Mud glanced back and cried out, "It's getting closer!"

"Enough of this!" Blade quickly spun around, "I'm not going to run away from the likes of him! Bullet Seed!" The orange pellets bounced harmlessly off the Onix.

"Not good!" cried Torch as the Onix roared before them.

Suddenly something hit the Onix head on, slamming it to the ground. The Medicham who had attacked the Onix went into a heroic pose, "Listen. Is that the cry of children I hear?" He pointed a finger at the Onix, "How dare you harm innocent children!" he swung his arm wildly, "I the great Tiris shall protect the children will all my power!"

"Who the heck is this guy?" commented Torch, "He's a bit weird."

"That's a bit harsh Torch," said Mud.

The Onix tried to get up but the Medicham called Tiris hit him with a high jump kick. The Onix roared and raced away. Tiris turned to the children and walked over to them. "Now." He patted them on the head one at a time, "You are safe!" He strucka heroic pose, "I Tiris have saved you!"

"Yup," said Torch, "He's weird."

Tiris didn't seem to hear Torch, "So where is a group of children going?"

"We're going to the Resistant Army," explained Mud.

"Oh my!" cried Tiris, "How is it that a group of young kids are going to the Resistant Army? You look a little young!"

"It doesn't matter," snapped Blade, "Let's go." Blade started walking away but Tiris ran in front of him.

"Now I think we should stick together. Me with my expertise should be a big help!"

"Sorry," Blade walked around him, "Not interested." He turned back to Mud and Torch, "You two coming?"

"Right." Torch and Mud hurried past Tiris.

"Come on now," said Tiris, "I could help you."

"Somehow I don't think a creepy guy like you can help us," said Torch.

"Then you don't know do you?" Tiris struck another heroic pose, "I am the great Tiris! The greatest treasure hunter alive!"

"So do you think it's this way?" asked Torch.

"Stop ignoring me!" cried Tiris.

Torch turned to him, her eyes blazing, "Don't push your luck. You're a weird old guy and I just think you are extremely weird."

"He could help us Torch," said Mud.

"Well that little girl has a point," smiled Tiris, his teeth glowing, "I will be glad to help you through this desert."

"Well," grumbled Blade, "That is something you could help us with."

"Great! Follow me!" Tiris checked the sun's position in the sky before heading in a direction.

"Are you sure we should trust him?" whispered Torch, "He's kind of…odd."

"It's not like we have much of a choice," said Mud, "None of us have been outside the village."

"Come on children!" cried Tiris, "Let's go off on an adventure!"

"I have a bad feeling abut this guy," said Blade before following.


	5. Shiny Pokemon

**-Falls down in exhaustion- I hate this time of year! All the teachers are giving me projects to do and stuff so the chapters might be coming out a bit slower than usual but I'll keep writing!**

Blade, Torch and Mud followed Tiris over the hills of sand. Soon the sun was beginning to set and the air began to get colder. "Geez!" snapped Torch, "You don't know the way!"

Tiris turned around to the children, "Of course I do!" He looked around, and pointed in the direction they were heading, "It's that way!"

"Somehow I don't believe that," snapped Torch, walking up to the Medicham. At that moment she wished she was a Combusken again. Being taller would help make her more intimidating. "I think you are just leading us around in circles!"

"Torch, calm down," Mud glanced at Blade, hoping for some help but the Treecko seemed to be ignoring the fight that was about to be unleashed. Instead he was staring into the distance. Mud turned back to Torch and bit Torch's yellow feathers, hoping she had enough strength to hold the Torchic back.

"Look, don't get all excited!" said Tiris, stretching out his arms, "If you want a hug then just say it!"

"I don't want a hug from the likes of someone like you!" snapped Torch. She noticed Mud holding her feathers, "Mud! Let me go! I want to teach this guy a lesson for messing with me!" Mud shook her head. Torch started trashing around trying to get the Mudkip off. Mud hit the sand with a thump.

Tiris clapped, "Well done! Looks like you learned Thrash!"

Torch glared at him, her eyes blazing. She took a step forward, "Say that again and I will thrash you!"

"Shhh!" spoke Blade.

"What?" snapped Torch, "Can't you see we're busy! Unless you want to join in too!"

"There," Blade pointed to a sand dune further away from them, "There is someone there."

"Really?" wondered Mud, closing her eyes. She heard some noise coming from over there. Breathing of some pokemon. "Wow. Blade is right. I can hear breathing from over there!"

"Hey!" called Blade, "Whoever you are come out!" When nothing happened, Blade turned to the rest of the Pokemon, "Give me a second." He turned back to the hill. "Bullet Seed!" The orange pellets shot at the sand hill. Someone jumped away from the hill.

"Oh Areceus!" gasped Tiris.

In the fading sunlight they could see that the Pokemon was a Vulpix. However the Vulpix had yellow fur. It was a shiny Vulpix.

"Woah!" gasped Torch, "That Vulpix has a different fur color! That's so cool!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Tiris, "They are weird!"

The Vulpix cautiously approached them. Her brown eyes watched them warily. "So?" she snapped, "What do you want? I know you are going to chase me if I run away."

Tiris backed up a few steps, "Ugh! Stay away you vile thing!"

"Hey!" snapped Mud, "That's not a nice thing to say!"

"You Pokemon lived in a village your whole life!" explained Tiris, "Shiny Pokemon are outcasts! They are not normal!"

The Vulpix barked angrily, "Hey! This is land of the Clan of Light! Get out!"

"Clan of Light?" wondered Torch, "What the heck is that?"

"The Clan of Light is where all the disgusting shiny Pokemon live," said Tiris, "I wish the King will hurry up and get rid of you shine Pokemon."

"How can you say something like that?" spoke Blade, his hands balled in anger, "What did they ever do to you? What makes them different?"

Tiris backed up a step, surprised by Blade's words, "How can you defend Pokemon like them? They are. They are freaks!"

No they aren't!" protested Mud, "I can tell. The Vulpix is like everyone else!"

"Why are you defending me?" asked the Vulpix.

"What do you mean?" asked Mud, "Of course we will defend you! You have a right be here like anyone else!"

"You are a bunch of village folk," spat Tiris, all the happiness in his voice gone. He walked away.

The group of young Pokemon watched him go. They then turned their attention to the yellow Vulpix. "So what's your name?" asked Torch.

"Kit," answered the Vulpix. Her six tails flicked behind her, "Umm If you want I could take you to our home. I mean if you want to spend time around pokemon like me."

"Of course," said Torch, "Otherwise we'll be spending the night out here in the open!"

Kit smiled, "Alright then follow me." She lead them over the sand dunes.


	6. Clan of Light

**Sorry it's so late! I have sooo many projects to do because every teacher thinks I have nothing better to do during spring break. Anyway, here's Chapter 6!**

Kit led the way over the many sand dunes with the sun beginning to set over them. Kit weaved in and out of sand dunes quickly and soon the travelers lost track of where they were. "There it is!" cried Kit, stopping suddenly.

Torch banged into the yellow Vulpix. "Ow! Give a warning next time you stop!" she snapped, getting up.

"Are you two okay?" asked Mud, her blue face filled with concern.

"They only hurt their pride," said Blade smugly.

"What did you say!?" snapped Torch, her orange fire seemed to get brighter as she got angrier.

"Calm down," said Mud, "Come on Torch. We just need to get into the Clan of Light."

Torch took a deep breath but she still was annoyed with the Treecko. Instead she turned to Kit who was still getting up, "Hey. Where's the Clan of Light? I don't see anything but sand dunes."

"Of course not," Kit shook her fur, "It's hidden from outsiders. This way." Kit took them down a really large sand dune. The three travelers noticed a hole at the bottom that was large enough for a Snorlax to fit through. "Well. Go on jump in."

"Are you serious?" snapped Torch, "Who knows what might be down there?!"

"I say we go for it," Blade went to the edge of the hole and peered down. However nothing could be seen but inky darkness. He turned to Kit, "We just jump right?"

Kit nodded, "Don't worry. You won't die."

Mud gulped and took a step closer to the hole. Torch was right behind her. Torch turned to Kit and threatened, "If I die, I'm going to come back as a ghost and haunt you for the rest of your life." Torch then took a deep breath and jumped into the hole, followed quickly by Mud and Blade.

Kit glanced around, her ears pricked for any noise. When she was satisfied she jumped into the hole as well, unaware of the shadow slowly creeping towards the hole…

The hole was actually a long tunnel that seemed to go on forever. The tunnel walls seemed to be made out of sand with green vines threaded throughout it. It took them about five minutes before the tunnel finally opened out and the three travelers tumbled onto a large pile of soft grass. Kit who had done this plenty of times, flipped and landed on her paws. "Are you okay?" asked Kit.

Torch, Mud and Blade stepped out of the pile of grass and took in the surroundings. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. They were on top of a lush hill and below them was a small village. The village houses seemed to be made out of long pieces of grass woven together. A large waterfall fell into a large pool a little while away from the village. Behind them was a small forest. The amazing part was that the whole thing was underground! The ceiling of the cavern could be seen, high above them and it seemed to be covered in moss. Pokemon of different colors were everywhere. A green Beedrill was drinking honey out of a flower nearby.

"Hey Needle!" called Kit, to the Beedrill.

The Beedrill flew over, "Hey Kit." He noticed the three travelers and his blue eyes filled with suspicion, "Who are they?"

"Just some Pokemon I met," said Kit, "They don't treat us differently. They even defended me from one of their companions."

"He wasn't our companion," murmured Torch. 

"I don't know," frowned Needle, "You should ask Flower."

Kit sighed, "Alright. Good idea Needle." She turned to the travelers, "Follow me." Kit led them into the small village. The many shiny Pokemon eyed them with caution but didn't get in their way. Kit took them to a small grass hut in the middle. "Flower," she called through the open door, "I need your advice."

They heard a sound from inside and a Ninetails came out of the hut, "Kit. What's going on? And who are they?"

"That Ninetails looks nothing like the one in the village," whispered Torch to Blade and Mud.

Unlike a normal Ninetails with yellow fur, this one had light purple fur and its tail tips were blue. "Mother," began Kit, "I want to ask Flower. Not you."

"Want to ask me what?" A Pokemon scuttled out. It was smaller than any Pokemon the travelers had ever seen. The fur on its back was blue and a pink flower was at the side of its head. 

"Flower," spoke Kit, "These travelers aren't bad. They defended me. And look, they aren't upset being near a lot of shiny Pokemon."

"Yes," spoke Flower, "They don't seem to be…"

_"What kind of Pokemon is this 'Flower'?"_ thought Mud, _"In all my learning I have never seen a Pokemon like her."_

"Can I ask you something?" asked Torch suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Flower.

"Who and what are you?"

"Torch!" cried Mud, "Don't be rude!"

"I understand why you are so surprised," spoke Flower, "Very well." She stood up to her full height, which wasn't much, "My name is Flower and I am a shiny Shaymin. A legendary Pokemon."


	7. Stolen Treasure

**It's Chapter 7! I think Assassins Tales affected this chapter and it's one of my longest chapters in a while…wow.**

"Legendary!" cried Torch. Blade and Mud were shocked as well. This little Pokemon was a legendary?

Flower chuckled, "I understand your reaction but I am a legendary." Flower looked around lovingly at all the Pokemon around her, "These Pokemon like me, were all born with different fur colors. Just that one small difference means that these Pokemon aren't accepted in normal society. So I created this place. The Clan of Light where all shiny Pokemon can go. Here they can live like normal Pokemon."

"Flower has been good to all of us," spoke up a black Charizard.

"We can live a normal life here!" cried an orange Parasect.

"They live for differently," spoke up Mud, her eyes filled with sadness, "We knew nothing of the world outside the village."

Torch tried to comfort her best friend while Blade listened to how Flower built the home for the Shiny Pokemon.

Flower watched each one of them in turn. Her eyes paused on Blade for a second and a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "Why don't you stay here? Kit. I think they should stay in your home."

Kit dipped her head before turning to the travelers, "Come on. My home is this way."

The travelers followed Kit to a grass hut. She pushed open the door and they were inside. The inside had only a small table and a bed. A couple of windows were cut out of the sides.

"You know," commented Torch, looking up at the dirt ceiling, "It's amazing that a little Pokemon like Flower could do something like this."

"She didn't do it by herself." Kit went over to a window and flicked one of her six tails to a small hill a couple feet away. On the small hill, on the very top was a blue stone about the diameter of a Weedle. "That stone. It strengthens Flower's powers. That's how she can make our lives the best they can be."

"Amazing," commented Mud.

"It's like the relic in the forest," spoke up Blade.

"Oh yeah!" agreed Torch.

"The relic?" asked Kit, her head cocked to the left a bit, "What relic?"

"Outside the village we used to live in," began Mud, sitting down, "There was a relic to honor the Pokemon of time."

"Which one?" asked Kit, "They're two."

"There is?" gasped Torch, "This whole time we thought it was one Pokemon!"

"Dialga and Celebi," Kit heard someone knocking at the door. She went over and opened it. A red furred Infernape came in and put some food on a table. He glanced suspiciously at the travelers before leaving.

"I guess they don't trust us," said Torch.

"You can't blame them," Blade went over to the food, "They have been treated badly by normal Pokemon like us."

"But it really bothers me that they think we are like them," huffed Torch.

"Don't worry," smiled Kit, "They will trust you in time. Just you wait and see."

LINELINELINE

Blade woke up with a start and glanced around. Torch, Mud and Kit were fast asleep nearby. It was odd since they were underground but it was dark outside as well. Blade didn't know why but he got up and carefully headed for the window, careful not to disturb the sleeping Pokemon. Blade peeked outside at the stone. It seemed to glow softly as if alive and Blade somehow had a feeling it was. He peered into the darkness and saw a shadow move. Blade rubbed his eyes and looked again. He wasn't seeing things. There was a shadow-now a dark figure slowly creeping towards the stone.

"What's wrong?"

Blade jumped and glanced next to him to see Mud. How the heck did she get next to him without making a sound? For a healer, she was quick on her paws. "There's something near the stone."

Mud peeked outside, the fin on her head quivering. She was trying to pick up sounds.

"What are you doing?" whispered Torch, padding over. Kit was right behind her. How convenient for everyone to be awake. Blade silently pointed out the window. Kit and Torch peeked outside. "There's someone there!" whispered Torch, her black eyes growing wider.

Suddenly whoever was grabbed the stone on the pedestal and bolted. "Hey!" Blade didn't know what he was thinking but he jumped out of the window and ran after the figure.

"Go get help!" ordered Torch, "Mud. You stay here as well. It might get ugly."

Mud nodded in understanding. Even though she would be worried for her friend, it would be better if she didn't come. She might get in the way of the fight. Mud grabbed one of Kit's tails and tugged slightly, "Come on."

Torch jumped out the window and raced after Blade and the fleeing thief. Blade on the other hand was gaining ground but was still too far back to see who it was. _"I wish this guy would trip over something,"_ he thought. As if by magic a root seemed to come out of the ground and the thief tripped over it.

"Well," commented Blade, "That was odd but convenient." Blade's tail began to glow. "Iron Tail!" He slammed the thief in the face sending him flying. The thief flipped and landed on his feet. Blade caught a glimpse of his face in the light of the stone.

Torch finally made it. She was panting heavily. "Well. That took a while."

"It's Tiris," hissed Blade.

"Huh?"

"The thief is Tiris."

"So," spoke Tiris putting the stone down next to him, "I guess I will have to fight children. Oh! How am I going against my beliefs?"

"Why'd you steal the stone?" asked Blade.

"I'm a treasure hunter," Tiris charged forward and before Blade could react Tiris had hit him with a high jump kick. Blade sailed into the lake and created a large splash.

"BLADE!" screamed Torch, but she quickly turned her attention back to Tiris. One of the rules of battle her father had taught her was to never look away from the enemy. Torch jumped into the air and began to spin, flames shooting out of her mouth, transforming her into a Pokemon fireball. "Torch's Fireball!" she cried shooting towards Tiris. Tiris held out his hands and caught her. Her eyes widen. No one has ever caught her Fireball! Tiris spun around and flung her towards the lake. She fell in and the flames around her body immediately turned into steam. Blade, who had recovered from the shock of being thrown in grabbed her and swam upwards. They broke the surface of the lake and Blade swam to shore.

"Thanks," coughed Torch, spitting water out of her mouth. She shook herself, trying to make herself as dry as possible.

"It's alright," Blade and Torch turned to face Tiris who still seemed fine. "His hands," Blade noticed. Tiris's hands were a bit burned. Torch felt satisfaction that her Fireball actually did something even if it wasn't much.

"Why are you fighting for these freaks?" asked Tiris, his expression nothing like the one from before. He looked like he was going to kill them.

"We don't have to tell you!" Torch flipped in the air and became the Fireball again. Tiris laughed and got in position to catch her again. Torch flew towards him but at the last second she dispersed the flames around her and used his arms as a springboard to get above him. "Torch Kick of Doom!" she screamed, her small foot slammed Tiris in the head. At the same time Blade hit him in the stomach with a Pound. Torch landed next to Blade. "It's the Torch Blade combo!"

Blade wished she had not said that. Tiris coughed. "You children are stronger than you look!" He charged again, his hands glowing. "Fire Punch! Thunder Punch!"

Blade and Torch jumped out of the way. Blade used a hand to twist around and hit Tiris in the face. Tiris recovered quickly and the fire punch hit Blade sending him into a tree. Blade coughed and fell to the ground. How was it possible? How could someone like him be so strong?

"Blade!" Tiris whirled around and his thunder punch hit Torch head on. She slammed into the ground. She felt something sticky on her shoulder.

Tris smiled satisfied. He went back to get the stone but noticed someone was standing protectively in front of it. "So! This is where the third one was!"

"Run Mud!" cried Torch getting up slowly, her shoulder throbbing, "He is stronger than anyone from the village!"

Mud ignored her friend, "You can't win. The shiny Pokemon are coming! They will defend this stone!"

Tiris smirked and slapped Mud in the face. She hit the ground with a thud. Tiris picked up the stone, "Sorry kid. But you are no match for-" He felt something behind him. Tiris turned around and his eyes widen. The water from the lake was rising in the air like snakes.

"What's going on?" wondered Torch.

Blade glanced over at Mud, "Are you doing this?"

"Somehow…I think I am," said Mud.

Tiris turned angrily at Mud, "Make it stop you brat!" Mud frowned and concentrated. She realized if she pictured what she wanted the water snakes to do, they would obey her command. She created a picture in her mind of the water surrounding Tiris. She gasped as the water snakes obeyed. Tiris cried out in a bunch of words Sun had told Mud not to say.

"What a horrible mouth he has," said Kit coming up to their location with all the villagers in tow. Flower was in the front with the Ninetails. Her eyes widen when she saw the water snakes.

"Well what do you know," whispered Flower.

The Black Charizard picked up the stone and took it back to its pedestal. Flower went over to Mud and whispered her ear, "It's alright. You can release him now."

Mud blinked and the water snakes vanished. A bunch of shiny Pokemon grabbed Tiris and began hauling him away.

"Looks like we owe you a thank you," spoke the Ninetails, "You have saved an important part of our lives."

"No problem," smiled Torch.

"You're bleeding!" exclaimed Mud, "Come on. Let's get you back to Kit's house. My herbs are over there!"

Blade watched Mud lead Torch away. He then turned to Flower, "Do you know the location of the Resistant Army?"

"So that is where you are headed," whispered Flower. Louder she said, "I don't know but I know someone who does. Walk in the direction of the setting sun and in the forest beyond you will meet a Pokemon named Thunder. He will be able to help you."

Blade dipped his head before running to Kit's house.

The next morning the travelers were standing below the hole that took them into the Clan of Light. All the shiny Pokemon were there to see them off. "Good luck on your journey!" smiled Kit, "I hope you make it there safely!"

"We'll miss you Kit!" answered Torch.

"Ready?" asked Flower. The grass under them began to grow upwards like a giant tree. They sailed upwards until they reached the hole. Around them were the sand dunes. The sun was beginning to rise over them. The travelers got off the grass and it retreated back into the hole. Without a word they headed west. When they were a few feet away Blade looked back but the hole was nowhere in sight. It was gone like it never was there. But Blade knew the shiny Pokemon were watching them. Keeping them safe until they left the desert.

**Well! That finishes the part with Shiny Pokemon! Next up Thunder!**


	8. Someone Met In A Forest

**Sorry for it being so late! School is getting in the way of my writing time! Argh! I have so much writer's block!! Sorry that it is so short!**

The campfire's light sent a soft glow around the small clearing. Blade, Torch and Mud had set up camp, soon after entering the forest. They had no idea who Thunder was, much less where he was.

"I can't believe you didn't ask for more information," complained Torch, "Hey Mud? Is dinner ready yet? I'm starving!"

"Well, I didn't think of it at the time," admitted Blade, looking around at the dark forest. What was there, he didn't know.

Mud checked the vegetables suspended over the fire with some long sticks. "Sorry Torch. Wait a bit longer."

"I really don't think we should be making a fire at all," spoke up Blade, his eyes scanning the forest constantly. He didn't know why, but he felt something bad would happen.

"You're just imagining things," said Torch. She licked her beak as Mud took the vegetables off the fire. She took out three large leaves from her bag and put an equal amount of vegetables on each before handing one to Torch and another to Blade. Blade accepted it and began crunching on the warm vegetables. He paused; something was moving a while away.

"There's something over there," he whispered to the two female Pokemon.

"Huh?" Torch got up, her eyes trying to pick up movement in the dark night, "Where? I don't see anything."

"Blade's right," said Mud, the fin on top of her head quivering, "There is something there."

Blade put down his dinner and slowly climbed up a nearby tree. He found the longest branch and slowly climbed onto it. Blade looked down and spotted movement again. Whatever it was, it was creeping closer and closer to the clearing where Torch and Mud were. Blade positioned himself and jumped. His timing was perfect as he landed on top of whoever was creeping up on them. The Pokemon under him screamed and started flailing around wildly. Blade struggled to get the Pokemon into the clearing.

"It's a girl!" gasped Torch.

Blade looked to see who it was. It was a young Plusle. Maybe about the same age as them.

"Help!" she screamed, "Help!"

"Calm down!" Mud took a herb out of her sack and put it under the squirming Plusle's nose. The sweet scent of the herb immediately calmed the Plusle down. "Now," said Mud soothingly, "Who are you?"

The Plusle looked around and broke out of Blade's grip, "I could ask you the same thing! What are _you_ doing in our woods?"

"We're here to find someone named Thunder," explained Torch.

The Plusle's eyes widen, "What? What do you want with-"

Suddenly a huge roar shook the ground. Electricity could be seen crackling over the trees. The roaring and electricity kept getting louder and louder.

"What is that?" asked Torch.

The Plusle backed away from the three travelers, "That is Thunder."


	9. Thunder's Trust

It's Thunder

**It's Thunder!**

The three travelers were frozen in place as a yellow tiger like creature entered the clearing. A skinny light blue tail ending in a star shape flicked around behind him. A light blue X covered his face as well as a gray crest on his forehead. A purple cape, like a cloud billowed out from his back. Long, dangerously looking fangs came down his lower jaw. His red eye settled on the three young Pokemon. He roared, and sparks seemed to fly off his body.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" whispered Mud, backing up a step.

"I don't know," said Torch, going in front of her best friend, "But I am not going down without a fight."

"What did you do to my dear Plus!?" he roared.

"Who the heck is that?" snapped Torch.

They noticed the Plusle running over to the large Pokemon, "Grandpa! What are you doing all the way over here?"

The three travelers stared at the Plusle blankly. How could a huge Pokemon like this, be the grandfather of a Plusle?

The huge Pokemon said, "I heard you scream." He took a threatening step towards the three travelers, "You better have not done anything to her."

"We haven't!" snapped Torch, "She was the one who was sneaking around!"

The Pokemon growled angrily, "Don't you dare say anything bad about her!" Sparks seemed to fly off the Pokemon's fur faster, "I'll make sure you never survive, members of the Knights Guard."

"Knights Guard?" wondered Blade. He thought for a second. For some reason that name sounded familiar. But where? Blade closed his eyes, trying to help his memory. Something was stirring in the back of his mind, impossible to reach. He pushed deeper, trying to grasp that memory however it slipped through his fingers. Blade opened his eyes, just in time to see a thunderbolt come sailing at them. Blade pushed Mud and Torch out of the way before leaping into a tree. "Bullet Seed!" The orange pellets barely did anything to the Pokemon. In fact it just made him madder.

"Come out and fight me Knights Guard!" roared the Pokemon, "Or did your great King underestimate me?"

"What the heck is the Knights Guard?" asked Torch, using a quick attack to get behind another tree.

"Don't play games with me!" roared the Raikou, "I know your ways! I know all about you!"

"What the heck is he talking about?" murmured Blade, "The Knights Guard. Where have I heard that name before?"

"Blade!" snapped Torch.

Blade jumped down from the tree as the Pokemon released a thunderbolt at the spot where he was a second before.

"A thank you would be necessary in this situation," informed Torch. When Blade didn't answer she said, "Fine. Ignore me."

The Pokemon took a step closer to the two Pokemon's position. "What do we do?" whispered Blade, "He's stronger than anyone."

"AHHHHHHH!" Everyone turned to see a Fearow- the same Fearow that attacked them when they first started their adventures, with the Plusle named Plus in his talon.

"Plus!" roared the Pokemon.

Mud jumped out of the bush she was hiding in. She followed after the Fearow from below. _"Oh great Moondria,"_ she prayed, _"Please let this not break my vow."_ Moondria was the great god that all healers worshiped. It was her who gave the power of healing to the Pokemon on the planet. "Water Gun!" she screamed, letting the spray of water out of her mouth. The water hit the Fearow in the face and it faltered in the air.

Blade raced up a tree and jumped out with all the force he had. He was above the Fearow now. "Pound!" He slammed his tail against the Fearow, sending it towards the ground.

Torch raced at the falling Fearow, quickly encasing her body in flames, "Torch Fireball!" She slammed into the Fearow. The Fearow cried out in shock and released his grip on Plus. Plus screamed as she fell to the ground. The tiger Pokemon charged and caught Plus on his back.

Torch and Blade landed on the ground. "Well," said Torch, "That was another Torch Blade combo!"

The Fearow roared and struggled to get back into the air. He finally did it and began flying away.

"Looks like he got away again," sighed Torch, "Man."

"Are you two alright?" asked Mud, her sack of herbs by her paws, ready to take some out if needed.

"We're fine," Blade waved Mud away.

The Pokemon approached them, "Thank you for saving my granddaughter."

Plus climbed off the Pokemon's back and bowed, "Thank you for saving me."

"About that. How can she be your granddaughter?" wondered Mud.

The Pokemon smiled and said, "My name is Thunder. I am a Raikou. One of the three legendary beasts." The three travelers' eyes widen. In less than two days, they had met two legendary Pokemon! Thunder chuckled, "I understand your reaction. And to answer your question. I am Plus's grandmother's mate." He seemed to get a far off look in his eyes, "That was over two hundred years ago."

"How is that possible?" wondered Mud, "Pokemon don't live that long! There is no way Plus could even be alive now!?"

"Legendaries have long lifespans and this trait is usually past on to our children. Oh! I haven't asked the question I wanted to ask," his head cocked to the side, "Why are you here anyway?"

The three travelers looked at each other for a second before they began to tell what happened to them, from the attack on the village to meeting shiny Pokemon. Thunder listened intently, not asking any questions. After they were finished Thunder said, "You don't know anything that is going on outside the village you lived in, don't you?" When they nodded Thunder said, "Well, then there is something I must tell you. It's a story-a true one about the King."


	10. Information

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Crucial Information is revealed!**

Thunder took the tea kettle off the stove and tipped his head, pouring the warm liquid into three cups. When they were filled, Plus handed each one of the travelers a cup. "I like your home," commented Mud, looking around. Thunder and Plus had led the travelers to a small hut made from grass in the center of the forest. The inside of the hut held a stove and some beds made from soft grass. A table and chairs made from wood were in the center of the hut. The travelers were seated at the table drinking rose tea.

Thunder sat down in the large chair, a grave look on his face, "There is much to tell," he said, "The world out here is so different than it was a long time ago."

Plus nodded in agreement, "In fact, it's hard for us to live as well."

"Why is it hard for you?" asked Torch before tipping her cup with a foot, so she could drink.

Thunder took a deep breath, "It started about two hundred years ago, give or take some years. The good King and Queen's son was going to become second in line for the throne." A faraway look entered his red eyes, "I remember it well. It was a beautiful day at the palace. All legendaries were gathered as well as regular Pokemon. The crowning of the second in line was a big thing back then. But…just as the young prince would become the next in line, he came."

"Who?" asked Blade. He didn't know why, but this story felt familiar. Like it was told to him before.

"One who had been banished from the lands. He was never to return to the Court, but he did, brining an army with him. We were caught off guard and many Pokemon were slathered. The King entrusted his son to Serenity, the being of time." Noticing the confused looks on the travelers he clarified, "Serenity is a Celebi. I don't know what she did, but whatever she did she protected the young Prince and now I think hope has returned to us."

"Why do you think that?" asked Mud.

Thunder shook his head, "I think Sar should be the one to tell you that."

"He's the leader of the Resistant Army," Plus put in, "He's kind of scary at first but after you get to know him, he's a big softie."

"What about the Pokemon ruling right now?" asked Torch, "Is he still alive?"

"Yes," whispered Thunder, "He has the lifespan like us. His name is Mewtwo." Thunder got up from the chair and began growling, "Someone is coming. Wait here." Quicker than lightening, he was out of the small hut.

"Mewtwo has been hunting us down for a while now," said Plus, drawing invisible circles with her paw, "He wants to kill anyone who could become a threat to him."

"Why doesn't Sar attack him?" wondered Blade, "He has many members in the army doesn't he?"

"Thunder told me that Sar is waiting for the heir. The heir to the King bloodline. We need someone to rule us after Mewtwo's defeat. Thunder also told me that Serenity conformed that there is an heir."

"I can't believe their waiting for this one Pokemon," huffed Torch, "They should go and kick Mewtwo out, then spend the time finding the heir!"

"Torch," said Mud, "You can't say anything bad about Sar. I mean he is doing a lot for the Pokemon here-"

Thunder burst into the hut, "Hurry and leave. Mewtwo has sent some Fearows! They'll be here in maybe ten minutes." While the travelers were packing Thunder told them where to go, "Go north. It is at the base of the mountains."

"Thanks Thunder," breathed Blade, before the three Pokemon travelers raced out of the hut and northwards to the mountain in the distance.


	11. Lena and Hydra

The travelers quest northwards

**They reach their destination! **

The trees grew thinner and thinner as the three travelers got closer and closer to the mountains. "We've been traveling for three days!" complained Torch, falling on the ground, "I'm exhausted! Why can't we just take a break! We hardly had anytime to sleep!"

"This is no time for that," snapped Blade, "We're close to the mountain. What if those Fearow find us? What then Torch?"

Torch groaned and got back up, "Alright. Alright. Don't get angry Blade. I swear, it's like you want to join them not just go there for help."

"Shhhh!" whispered Mud, the fin on her head quivering, "Someone's coming."

The three travelers jumped into a bush as a Pokemon entered the clearing. It was a Kirlia. She looked around before lifting her arms to the air and began to dance. "What the heck?" whispered Torch, "Who dances out here?" Her steps were light and elegant but never stopping or slowing.

"Thought I would find you here," A Feraligatr stepped into the clearing, "Lena. You shouldn't dace outside the hiding place. What if Mewtwo's guards find you?"

"It's fine Hydra," laughed the Kirlia named Lena, "If they come within a two hundred mile radius, I would sense them."

Hydra crossed his large arms across his chest, "Lena. You may be one of the head captains but don't get cocky."

"I won't," laughed Lena, "Sar trusts me!"

"SAR!" exclaimed Torch. Blade shoved her beak shut with a hand but the damage was done.

"Whose there?" growled Hydra, looking in their direction, "Come out now before I hit you with a hydro pump."

Blade gave Torch a dirty look before the three of them came out of the bush. "My!" exclaimed Lena, "They're only children! No wonder I didn't sense them!"

Hydra on the other hand was still cautious, "What do you want?"

"We came here to get help from the Resistant Army," explained Torch, placing herself in front of her best friend, in case Hydra decided to attack, "Ivy sent us."

"Ivy." The two Pokemon looked at each other and a silent conversation passed between the two. "We will take you to Sar," said Lena carefully, "He will decide what to do with you."

The three travelers grinned at each other. They might not be trusted at the moment but at least they would finally be able to get some answers. "Don't do anything funny," growled Hydra, "Or I'll blast you into next week."

With that said, Lena and Hydra took them to a large rock. Lena glanced around before the horns on her helmet began to glow. The huge rock moved out of the way revealing a tunnel. Hydra gestured them to go first.

Blade was the first to enter the tunnel with Torch and Mud close behind them. The tunnel was a couple of stories high and a couple of stories wide. The tunnel was lit by glowing moss growing the walls. "Keep going straight," instructed Lena, coming in behind them. The three of them obeyed. As they walked through the long tunnel they noticed tunnels branching off to the left and right. Noises could be heard coming from deep within them but they didn't want to check it out with Lena and Hydra close behind them. Soon the tunnel shifted upwards. It took a bit of work to climb up to an opening. Once outside they were in a garden of many different types of flowers. A huge building was to their left and a huge fence surrounded the area.

"Come on," said Hydra, shaking dirt off him, "Sar is this way." Lena and Hydra took them into the huge building. Inside, Pokemon were running around carrying papers or doing other odd jobs. Some were behind desks writing stuff down while some were teaching other Pokemon something on the many boards. "This is the control center for the Resistant Army," spoke Hydra proudly, "This way." Hydra took them up a large flight of stairs. The second floor was the exact opposite than the floor under it. This floor only had one room. The room had large windows on one side and a large desk in the center. A huge chair was facing the windows. Green horns could be seen at the top of the chair.

"Sar," spoke Lena, "There are some Pokemon here to see you."

"Oh?" spoke Sar, his voice ruff, "What might you want?"

Hydra nudged Blade to say something. Blade cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me Sar, but we are from the village Cele. Ivy-our grass leader sent us here."

"Ivy…is she an Ivysaur?" asked Sar, still not facing them.

"Yes," spoke up Mud, "She is and she had been the grass leader for a long time."

"Well," Sar swung the chair around, "I guess I have to believe you then."

The three young Pokemon had never seen anything like the Pokemon before them. He had a long green serpent body with two arms, yellow markings and horns coming out of his body.

"What are you?" wondered Torch.

**Can anyone guess what Sar is?**


	12. The Truth About Blade

Finally got my hands on Explorers of Time

**Finally got my hands on Explorers of Time! Yay! I'm so excited!**

"Torch!" scolded Mud, "That's very rude!" She bowed, "I'm sorry for my friend."

Sar flicked one of his arms to say he didn't take any offense, "I understand the reaction. After all I never come down here unless the need is great."

"Sar lives in the ozone layer," spoke up Hydra.

"The ozone layer?" asked Blade, "What's that?"

Lena pointed upwards, "Far far above us."

"Anyway," said Sar, "I'm a Rayquaza and the leader of the Resistant Army." He eyed them with a golden eye, "And now I understand why Ivy sent you to me."

"Care to tell us then?" snapped Torch, "We were blown away from our village, battled evil Fearows, almost got roasted by Thunder and all for what?"

Sar smiled, "So you met Thuder? Good." He got down from the chair he was sitting on. The travelers were surprised that he could float without wings. "That saves me trouble."

"But he said you were waiting for the heir before actually attacking Mewtwo," informed Blade, "Why?"

Sar took a deep breath, "Without a king this country will fall, however I don't think we need to worry about that anymore."

"You found the heir?" exclaimed Hydra moving away from the wall he was leaning against. He stepped closer, "Who?"

Sar turned to the three travelers and pointed a claw at Blade, "You are the heir."

A deathly silence filled the room. No one move or spoke. Blade's golden eyes were extremely wide. It wouldn't go through his mind. He couldn't be the heir! He was raised in a village! "How can he be the heir?" wondered Mud, "Ivy found him at the edge of the village, and how do you know Blade is the heir?"

"It's his aura," said Sar. When he noticed no one was commenting, he continued, "All Pokemon releases an aura. If someone is trained then they can see it. Legendary Pokemon on the other hand are born with this ability. However, Blade's aura is special."

"How?" asked Blade. He didn't want to hear the answer but at the same time he did.

"The line of the King has the blood of Celebi flowing in their veins. Serenity's blood to be exact."

"Isn't Serenity the one who ran away with the young heir?" asked Torch.

Sar nodded, "Yes. We knew Serenity would be able to take care of him better than we could." Sar chuckled, "You know Blade, you look exactly like the heir from long ago. Funny isn't it? "

A bunch of thoughts swirled in Blade's head. He was the rightful King! He would take the throne after Mewtwo's defeat. "So why don't we attack Mewtwo now?" asked Torch, breaking Blade out of his turmoil thoughts.

"I really wish it was that easy," sighed Sar, "But it isn't. There is still something else we need."

Before any of the travelers could ask Hydra answered, "The King's Sword." He went over to a small bookcase near the door and took out a small book. He opened to a page and showed them a picture of a sword. The sword was long with jewels encrusted in the hilt. "The King's Sword is needed as well. We have been searching for it for a while now, and all we know is that it is close to Mewtwo's domain."

"What's so special about this sword?" wondered Torch, "It doesn't look like much."

"But it is," spoke Lena, "When Mewtwo took over; the current King had to hide the sword somewhere. Without the sword, Mewtwo cannot become the true king."

"There is supposed to be something in the castle that opens with the sword, like a key," Hydra put the book back, "But we don't know what that is."

"Let me give you time to think it over. Maybe tomorrow we can fix some lessons for you," said Sar gently, "Lena. I want you to take them to one of the vacant houses. Hydra. I need you to go on scout duty with your Pokemon."

Hydra bowed before leaving. Lena beckoned for the three Pokemon to follow her. She took them downstairs and out another door on the opposite side where they entered. "We're heading to the living area," she explained as she opened the doors. The three travelers' eyes widen when they saw what was beyond the door. Sitting in a valley, surrounded by high mountains was paradise. Many houses made from straw, wood, and even vines were lined up alongside of roads. Many of the houses had fields of some kind of crop. Many young Pokemon were playing everywhere while the older Pokemon worked in the fields. "There's a river near the center of here," explained Lena, as she took them down a road. Pokemon waved to her and she waved back, "We grow and catch anything we need to eat so we don't have to leave and risk being spotted by one of Mewtwo's Pokemon." She paused as a very young Skitty ran up to them.

"Look look Lena!" she cried, showing a pretty bracelet made of flowers on her tail, "I made it all by myself! And I made it for you!"

"Oh thank you!" Lena took the flower off the Skitty's tail, "I'll treasure it." She placed it on her wrist and waved as the Skitty ran over to her mother who was picking some corn.

Mud spotted a small red flower growing near the corn, "Is that Whitedrop?" She went over and checked, "Wow it is! These are really rare!"

"Mud is training to be a healer," explained Torch.

"We have a healer here," said Lena, "Maybe I'll introduce you two tomorrow."

"Could you?" Mud's black eyes were sparkling.

Lena laughed, "Come on. We're almost there." Lena took them to a small hut. This hut was made from sweet smelling green grass. "Well, here you go. You must be tired from your journey. Wash up out back before going to bed okay? I have to get going." She bowed, "See you tomorrow!"

The travelers watched her go before heading to the back of the hut. There was a small pond with bright blue water. Mud peeked in it and noticed that the pond was made out of tightly packed rocks and it was shallow on one side and deeper on the other. She looked up and noticed about a yard away was a canal carrying water.

"So?" asked Blade, "Who wants to go in first?"

"Me!" cried Torch jumping into the pond at full force, spraying water on Mud and Blade.

"Hey!" snapped Blade.

"What's the big deal about getting wet?" asked Torch, "You're going to get cleaned up anyway!"

Torch spotted a small sweet smelling bar near the edge of the pond, "Wow! They have soap here as well! Hey Mud want to help clean me? I'll clean you!"

Mud looked away from the many plants she had found growing by the canal, "Uh not now. I want to look at these plants. Ask Blade. He's right next to you!"

Torch and Blade looked at each other for a second before their faces turned red. "Tell us when you're done," he said quickly before heading to a small oran berry tree growing near the hut. He quickly climbed up it and settled on a branch, looking away form her.

Mud, who had witnessed the whole thing, suppressed a laugh. "What are you smiling at?" snapped Torch, "Come over here and help me!" Mud tried not to laugh as she went over to her best friend.

**Awwwww, Torch and Blade are so cute! I actually liked writing that scene!**


	13. Torch's Day

Started another Pokemon story…I keep digging myself into a deeper and deeper hole…

**Started another Pokemon story…I keep digging myself into a deeper and deeper hole….whatever. The next three chapters will focus on how each of them live a day in the Resistant Army. Torch is up first! Enjoy the chapter!**

The next morning Lena came by the hut they were staying in. "I'm going to take Mud to our healer and Blade to Sar. Torch," Lena pointed down a road, "That way leads to our fighting area. You should go there."

"Fine," sighed Torch. She said goodbye to her friends before walking down the road. She didn't mind being by herself. The weather was nice. A cool breeze blew through the valley. She paused in front of a hut. A Feraligatr was picking some apples out of many trees. Sitting on the porch of her home was a blue egg. Another Feraligatr came out of the hut. He noticed Torch and beckoned her over.

"What Hydra?" asked Torch, "I'm heading for the training zone right now."

"Oh! I was about to head there myself." He gestured to the female Feraligatr, "This is my mate Rivera."

Rivera put down the basket of apples, "Nice to meet you. Hydra told me you were one of King Blade's friends."

"King Blade?" The words felt weird on Torch's tongue. King and Blade did not belong in the same sentence.

"Anyway. See you later Rivera," said Hydra.

Hydra led the way down the road, all the while talking about the egg, "We are planning to name it after a gem if it's a girl and if it's a boy we are going to name it after Rivera's father…"

Torch rolled her eyes, wishing she had just run by his house. He was totally ruining her quiet mood. Torch paused as the dirt land suddenly turned sandy underfoot. "We're here!" informed Hydra. In the sandy area many Pokemon were training. Some were teaching other Pokemon while others were fighting enemies made from sacks. Torch realized with a jolt that she was the youngest Pokemon there! Everyone stopped fighting to watch Hydra take the young Torchic to a Dragonite who was helping a Scizor do a move.

"Hydra!" exclaimed the Dragonite walking over to the crocodile Pokemon and patting him on the back, "Decided to take a little break in working to train?"

"Yup Ryu," said Hydra, "And also," He gestured to Torch, "She is going to train as well."

Ryu sized up Torch, before turning back to Hydra, "Are you sure? She looks a little young to be here."

"Hey!" snapped Torch angrily, "I have been trained to fight ever since I was little! I can fight!"

Ryu chuckled, "I like her spunk."

"Why don't you let her battle you?" suggested Hydra, "Then decide what to think of her."

Ryu thought for a second then nodded, "Alright." Immedetily all Pokemon around them ran off the sandy pit.

Hydra wished Torch good luck before following the other Pokemon. Torch placed her small feet apart, ready to move on a moment's notice. Around them many Pokemon were booing.

"I can't believe it."

"She is going to lose."

"There's no way a little girl can take on Ryu and win."

Torch's temper flared but she took a deep breath remembering one of her father's teachings. Never lose your cool in battle for if you do, the battle is already lost. She noticed that Ryu wasn't in a battle position at all. He didn't think she was much of a threat. Well she would show him!

Hydra rang a gong, signaling the beginning of the battle. Torch raced at Ryu. Ryu held out a paw to stop her but Torch leaped into the air. She spit fire from her mouth and spun around, "Torch's Fireball!" She hit Ryu hard in the head before flipping and landing on her feet a couple feet away.

Ryu blinked, not knowing what happened, but he quickly snapped out of it, "So," he said thoughtfully, "You actually can fight. Fine then. Dragon Claw!" The claws on his left paw began glowing as he charged towards Torch at a fast speed. Torch was barely able to get away from the swings of his arm She ducked and weaved, using every dodging move her father had taught her. "You are good," commented Ryu, "But not good enough."

Before Torch could react his glowing tail smacked her hard in the ribcage. Torch coughed as the wind was knocked out of her. She fell hard onto the sandy ground. "No way," she whispered, trying to get up, "Just by one attack…"

Ryu turned his back to her, "Hey Hydra. I don't understand why you brought her here…"

Torch didn't listen to what he was saying. She concentrated on getting up. Her chest hurt but she ignored it. She took a deep breath and charged at Ryu. "I'm not done yet!" she screamed, slamming Ryu in the back. At the same time she unleashed a ferocious fiery peck attack.

Ryu jumped in surprise but seconds later electricity came out of his body frying Torch. She struggled but the darkness overcame her.

_"Torch! Oh my dear Torch!"_

_"Mama?" asked Torch as the beautiful Blaziken held her closer. How could it be? "Aren't you gone mama?"_

_"My dear," she whispered, bringing Torch closer to her body, "You must be careful. The future holds something terrible for you, but you must be strong."_

_Torch looked up in her mother's face, "What are you talking about?"_

_Her mother was about to speak when…_

Torch coughed as water slammed against her face. She groaned and cracked open an eye. Around her many Pokemon sighed in relief to see her awake. "Are you okay?" asked Hydra.

"I'm fine," Torch lifted herself up. The dream was still vivid in her mind. What did the future hold that was so terrible? And was it a real warning?

"I'm sorry," said Ryu, "I guess I went a little overboard with that attack, but you did surprise me. What a strong girl you are." He turned to Hydra, "You were right about her."

"I'm always right," said Hydra smugly.

"Would you like to train with us?" asked Ryu.

Torch pushed the dream out of her mind and got up, "Of course I would."


	14. Mud's Day

It's Mud's chapter

**It's Mud's chapter!**

Lena led Blade and Mud through the valley. Lena paused in front of a large hut woven from large blades of grass. Everywhere in front of the house were hundreds of different types of herbs. They were arranged neatly with a small sign in front telling what kind of herb it was. A Buneary was humming as she watered the herbs with a watering can.

"Momo!" called Lena.

The Buneary looked up, "Hi Lena! Who's this?" She hopped over and examined the two travelers. She sniffed the air. "Hey! I smell herbs!" She poked Mud's bag, "It comes from in there! Let me see! Let me see!"

"Momo! Get a hold of yourself!" A Persian came out from inside the hut.

Momo, the Buneary bowed, "Sorry Rosa. I'll get back to my watering." Momo hopped back to the herbs and began to water them.

Rosa padded over, "It's been a while Lena." She eyed Blade, "You must be the heir everyone has been talking about." She turned to Mud and smiled, "And you must be Mud. The healer apprentice." She gently placed her tail on Mud's shoulder, "I'm supposed to take her for the day correct?"

"That's the plan," said Lena, "Is it okay with you Mud?"

Mud's eyes were shining, "Of course!"

Lena laughed, "Well Blade. I guess we should let healers talk about what healers do."

Mud waved goodbye as Lena and Blade headed for the main building. She turned to Rosa, "I can't wait to learn under you," she said politely, dipping her head in respect for the older healer.

"Aren't you a polite one," commented Rosa, "Much better than Momo." Momo made a noise but continued her watering. "Let me see what you already know."

The sun rose higher in the sky as Mud learned many things from the Persian. She learned many new techniques and many new herbs. Rosa allowed Mud to take some from her herb garden. When the sun was at its highest point Rosa set out a lunch of soft bread, apples and some oran berries. To go with it a fresh glass of Moomoo milk.

"The Miltank give us their milk," explained Momo, "We give them shelter and we get Moomoo milk!" She swallowed all the milk in her cup before going for another one.

Mud kind of liked Momo, although she was a bit weird at times. "Poor girl," spoke up Rosa. She smiled at Mud, "You find her odd don't you? Don't deny it. The girl lost her parents to the Knights Guard. In fact she watched them die in front of her."

"Wow," whispered Mud. She didn't remember her parents at all. They had died of sickness when she was a little girl, barely two years old. Flower had taken her under her leaf and trained her.

"Well," Rosa got up, "Can you go get the herbs in the basket? We have to make a house request or they'll complain all day."

Mud did what Rosa requested, although she was a bit confused. Who was going to complain. Rosa slung the basket over her back. "Follow me."

"Yay!" cried Momo throwing her hands in the air, "House call! House call!"

Rosa took the two young Pokemon to a sandy pit. "Oh looks like a battle is going on."

A lump rose in Mud's throat as she saw Torch fighting a huge Tauros. She weaved through his big hooves and slammed him hard in the stomach. He hit the ground with a thud. Mud sighed in relief.

"I win!" cried Torch puffing out her chest, "I'm invincible!"

"Hey!" Hydra waved a claw. Rosa padded over to him with Momo and Mud close behind her. "Why don't you fight Torch? I mean you are a good fighter."

Mud's eyes widen as she glanced at Rosa, who was laughing and saying that she didn't want to hurt Torch since she was the one who would have to fix her up later.

"Hey Mud," Torch came over, "What are you doing here?" Mud noticed that Torch's fur was covered in scratches and sand. She had been fighting a lot. "Hey? What's wrong?" asked Torch, noticing an odd look on Mud's face.

"How can you like this?"

"Huh?" asked Torch, "What are you talking about Mud?"

"How can you like fighting! It's horrible! It's terrible to hurt another living creature!"

Torch was taken aback by Mud's speech. She was always such a quiet Pokemon. "Are you alright Mud?" She reached out to pat her friend when Mud recoiled back.

"You don't get what I'm saying!" cried Mud, running away from the large group of Pokemon. She heard Torch calling her, but she ignored the voice. She didn't even know where she was going. Mud felt twigs and branches strike her in the face but she ignored the pain. She paused in front of the river. The river that fed the valley Pokemon. Mud peeked into the water. Her face was scratched up from all the running through the many branches. Mud heard a noise behind her as Rosa came sat down next to her.

"You must have been surprised to learn I could fight right? A healer that can fight." Mud nodded but didn't say anything. She just looked at her reflection.

"Well. I am from the Claw Tribe," explained Rosa, "We do things differently. Most of us are healers and we do believe in Moondria, the goddess of healing…but the vow we take is different from the one you took." When Mud didn't say anything Rosa continued, "You see we can fight, but we fight to protect the ones dear to us."

Mud's thoughts trailed to Torch and Blade. The two of them were always protecting her. In fact all she was good at was helping them after the battle was over. Mud looked at the ground, "Is…is there someway for me to take on your vow without breaking my own?"

Rosa smiled, "There is always a way. Just swear on Moondria that you will fight to protect the ones dear to you."

"That's it?" blinked Mud, "I thought there would be more."

"Nope. That's it."

Mud silently made the vow. She prayed to Moondria to let her take on the new vow. After she was done she opened her eyes and jumped in shock. Rosa was lying on the ground and panting heavily. "What's wrong?" cried Mud, running to the healer's head.

"My children," whispered Rosa, "They're coming."

Mud was hit with a jolt. How come she didn't notice Rosa's enlarged stomach? What…that meant… "You broke your vow," gasped Mud, "You took on a mate!"

"I did no such thing," answered Rosa, wincing, "The Tribe of Claws are different. The Tribe allows mating and children," she cried out in pain, "Just help me alright?"

Mud's healer instincts took over as she helped the Persian. About twenty minutes later third Pokemon were brought into the world. Two Meowths and an Absol. They wailed pitifully and stayed close to their mother. Rosa patted the Absol with her tail, "He looks just like his father."

"Where's your mate?" asked Mud curiously.

"He was killed by the Knights Guard," replied Rosa, licking her children with her pink tongue, "I would have died after him, but I had them to think about."

Mud didn't know what to say. She had helped Flower with births however this was her first experience with a healer giving birth.

"Mud!" Torch crashed through the forest. She paused in front of Rosa and stared at her kids, "uh….isn't this breaking a vow or something?"

"It's fine," smiled Mud, "She doesn't follow the same rules I do."

Rosa carefully got up, "Okay. You two, help me get these two out of here. This is not a good place to take care of them."

"Okay!" Torch and Mud cried at the same time, each picking up a Meowth.


	15. Blade's Day

I know all of you were waiting for this chapter

**I know all of you were waiting for this chapter! It's Blade's!**

Lena took Blade towards the building they had entered through the day before. Sar was waiting outside. He floated over towards Lena and Blade, "Thank you for bringing him. You many go."

Lena curtsied, "Of course Sar. Bye Blade!" She waved goodbye to Blade before entering the building.

"So," said Sar, "Care to tell me of your life before coming here?"

"I lived in the village of Cele. There isn't much to say," answered Blade, kicking a pebble, "That's my life."

"There is so much to teach you!" sighed Sar, "A king must know about so much." Sar crossed his arms and thought for a second, "Alright. I know where to begin." He flew towards a tree and picked up a wooden sword. Sar flew back to Blade and handed him the sword, "You must learn the ways of the sword if you are going to wield the King's Blade one day."

Blade took the wooden sword, "Just to let you know, I haven't wielded a sword in my life."

"I know that," said Sar, "Ivy is not one who would teach you something like that. Now come at me!"

Linelineline

Blade was on the ground panting. He was bruised up badly. Sar was still floating a couple feet away, not a scratch on him. "You are getting better," commented Sar, "Still not enough to take me out but hey! I am a legendary after all!"

"Sar!" Lena came over with a pot. Her horns were glowing and some bowls were floating over her head. "You beat the poor boy up!"

"I'm fine!" snapped Blade, getting up and brushing himself off.

Lena rolled her lavender eyes, "Anyway. Here is lunch. Sar. Let Blade have his fill. I know how much you like Marow's cooking."

"Alright Lena," laughed Sar taking the pot. He set it on the ground and Lena set the bowls on the ground. Sar spooned the soup in the pot into two bowls and handed one to Blade. Blade accepted it and sat down as he ate.

"How are you doing?" asked Lena, sitting down next to Blade.

"Fine," answered Blade, looking down into his soup. He was frustrated. Sar was so strong. Why couldn't he be king? Why did it fall to Blade?

"Did the message come?" asked Sar suddenly.

"Oh yes! The Pidgeot was extremely tired. Seems he was chased by some Swellow but he got here. It seems the eastern region has been turned into a home for the camps. Seems Mewtwo is set on finding us. Don't worry. I posted some lookouts in the eastern direction. We will see if anyone comes."

"Good," replied Sar.

"Why did you form the Resistant Army?" asked Blade suddenly, "What if the heir wasn't alive? What would you do?"

"The Resistant Army was formed to stop Mewtwo. He did something he shouldn't have done. But I truly don't hate him."

"What?" asked Blade, "But I thought you did. I mean you made this Army and everything!"

"Mewtwo didn't always be like this," answered Sar, "You see he had a sister. Mew. She was the King's adviser. However when a neighboring country attacked she protected the King with her life. She was gravely injured and a while later she died from her injuries. Mewtwo blamed the King for his sister's death."

"But isn't it the neighboring country's fault?" wondered Blade.

"Mewtwo didn't see it that way," replied Sar, "He thought it was the King's fault for putting his sister in such a dangerous position."

"Because of that he took over the kingdom," said Lena, "He was avenging his sister's death. But he is now consumed by his own revenge and he doesn't realize what he is doing."

Blade placed his soup bowl down and got up, "Sar. I'm ready to continue training."

Linelineline

The full moon shone overhead as Blade slipped out of the hut. He carefully closed the door and raced through the night. The valley was silent except for Blade's soft footsteps. He quickly ran towards the front building. He saw a large oak tree nearby and climbed it swiftly and quickly. The top of the tree lined up with the roof of the building. He jumped onto the roof, digging his fingers into the tiles to keep from falling off. Blade took a deep breath and hurried to the other side of the building. Taking a deep breath he leapt towards the ground, landing on a bush. Without stopping he entered the tunnel and raced through it. On the other side, Blade shoved the boulder aside, which surprised him. He climbed out and dusted himself off. He put the boulder back before walking away.

"Where are you going?"

Blade froze and turned around, throwing excuses around in his head why he was outside the Army's base. He gasped as he saw Torch and Mud. "What are you two doing here?"

"You're going off to get the King's Sword aren't you?" asked Mud.

"No…" stammered Blade, "I'm going…to uh…"

"Don't lie to us," snapped Torch. If she had arms she would have crossed them, "We know you well enough."

Blade's shoulders sagged in defeat, "Alright…I'll go-"

"What the heck are you talking about idiot?" snapped Torch, "We're coming with you!"

"What?" asked Blade, staring at the two Pokemon.

"Blade," said Mud, "We're your friends." She smiled, "We can't let you go alone."

"That's right!" nodded Torch, "Friends don't let their friends go off by themselves on something crazy like this!"

Blade didn't know what to say. If fact, he never thought about it. He never thought of them as friends. Just as traveling companions. He looked at Torch's and Mud's waiting faces and said, "Okay. Let's go."


	16. On The Road Again

**Chapter 16!**

Sar

Sar woke to banging on the door of his room. He shook his head, and floated to the door and opened it. Hydra tumbled in. "What are you doing?" asked Sar, suddenly becoming alert, "Did Mewtwo find out our location?"

"No sir," said Hydra, "It's much worse. King Blade, and his friends are gone! Lena went to their hut to pick them up but they weren't there. We have sent out search parties to find them."

Sar growled in annoyance. What were those kids thinking? Why would they leave the safety of the Resistant Army base? Sar's eyes widen as he realized something. _"Did they go to get the sword?"_ Sar turned to Hydra, "Call off the searches. I'll find them myself."

"Are you sure?" asked Hydra, "Mewtwo's army is looking out for you."

"I think I have an idea where they are heading. You are in charge while I'm gone." Sar quickly flew around Hydra and headed for the window, opening it.

"Be careful," said Hydra.

"Don't worry about me." With that Sar flew out the window.

Blade, Torch & Mud

Blade, Torch and Mud traveled east, towards the castle and Mewtwo's army. "Geez," complained Torch, "We are heading right into the Gyarados mouth. You know that right?"

"Of course I know that!" snapped Blade, "You didn't have to come with me! I would have been fine on my own!"

Torch ran ahead and stopped in the middle of the road, "Oh shut up about that will ya? We all know you were glad that we joined you!"

Mud's head fin twitched, "Someone's coming!"

Immediately the three Pokemon jumped off the dirt road and into some bushes. A cart pulled by two Ponytas slowly came up the road. A Hypno was on a seat on the cart, with a long whip in his right hand. The three young Pokemon saw that the cart was really a large cage. Inside it were many young Pokemon, either crying or staring into space. Blade clamped a hand around Torch's beak just in case she wanted to cry out. Torch began struggling violently against Blade's hand. Mud had to hold down her legs to keep her from running in the middle of the path. Suddenly Torch went ridged. Blade didn't understand why. He looked out onto the path and almost gasped in shock. Calm, was walking alongside the cart cage. He had a look of determination on his face. Torch pecked Blade's hand and ran onto the path. The Hypno quickly stopped the cart.

"Calm!" she cried, "You're alive! When I saw the village blow up I thought you were dead!"

"Torch! You idiot!" snapped Blade jumping out of the bush along with Mud.

"Know them?" asked the Hypno, looking at Calm.

Calm turned away from the three Pokemon, "Not really."

"Hey!" snapped Torch, stepping forward, "I'm talking to you Calm. Or did you forget that I'm your sister?"

Calm turned to Torch, his orange eyes blazing, "You are no sister of mine!"

Torch was taken aback, "What the heck are you talking about?! I am your sister!"

Calm sneered, "Oh really? What kind of sister are you abandoning the village?"

"We didn't abandon the village!" spoke up Mud, "Ivy told us to go!"

"She told you to go!? Likely story." Calm stepped closer to the three Pokemon, "Then why didn't she tell the rest of us! Most of the villagers were captured and taken to the King's court and everyone was sent to camps! I only escaped by pledging my loyalty to King Mewtwo. And I am happy I did!"

"Calm…" whispered Torch, "How could you…"

Calm's claws began to glow, "Sorry, but Blade you have to die."

Blade dropped into a fighting pose. There was no way he was going to let Calm beat him. "Blade…he's mine!" Blade glanced over at Torch. Her small feet were set apart, "You two take care of the Hypno."

"But Torch-" began Mud.

"Fine," said Blade, "Come on Mud." They ran around Calm and Torch. "Pound!" The Hypno jumped off his chair to avoid being hit. He tore a pendulum from around his neck and held it in his right hand.

"Future sight!" he snapped, as his eyes began to glow blue.

"Mud. You free the Pokemon in the back!" ordered Blade, "Warn me when the future sight is coming!" Before Mud could answer Blade jumped towards the Hypno, "Bullet Seed!"

The Hypno held his hands in front of him as a green light surrounded him, "Protect." He smirked, "I actually thought you would be much stronger."

"Blade!"

Blade turned to his left just as a huge white wave shot at him.

A couple feet away Torch and Calm were locked in battle. Torch weaved in and out to dodge Calm's sky uppercut. "You have gotten faster. I'll give you that much.""Oh thanks," snapped Torch jumping into the air, "Torch's Fireball!"

Calm sneered as his foot began to glow as he smacked it against Torch. She cried out as the wind was knocked out of her. Before she could react Calm's sky upper hit her in the chest. Torch flew in the air, hitting the ground hard. Calm slowly approached his sister, "Torch. You did better than I expect. I'll give you credit for that."

"Oh thanks," coughed Torch getting up, "I'm honored." She heard Mud scream. Torch turned her head to see Blade go flying. Fear gripped her throat. Mud raced over to the fallen Blade. Torch noticed the Hypno slowly approaching Mud.

"Don't get distracted from your enemy!"

Torch ducked in time to avoid her brother's foot. "Sorry. But I don't have time to deal with you! Quick Attack!" Using the speed from the quick attack she raced towards her best friend. She stopped in front of Mud, protecting them as the Hypno came closer.

Mud glanced up from her work, "Torch. I might be able to wake him in a minute."

"Fine," Torch saw her brother coming at her from one direction and the Hypno from another, "I think I can take care of them until then. I hope."


	17. The Drawing

Finally finished Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2

**Finally finished Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2! I got to say the ending was exactly how I thought it would be (after the credits). I was really hoping it wouldn't be like that…anyway, onto the chapter!**

Mud ripped out herbs from her bag and began mashing them together. Torch kept an eye on the Hypno and her brother. Calm lifted up his arm, his claws glowing, "Well sister? Want to step aside? I won't have to kill you then."

"Not on your life!" snapped Torch, "I will protect them!" She glanced back at Mud who was putting some sweet smelling herbs under Blade's nose. She turned back towards her brother to see him charging towards her. Torch ran at him so Mud and Blade would not be caught in the battle.

"Got you!" Calm's leg, wrapped in fire caught her in the head. Torch went flying, except this time she was hit again, only this time by the Hypno's thunder punch. Torch hit the ground hard. She sucked in air and tried to get back on her small feet. "Still got some fight left in you sis?" Calm smiled, "Guess I'll have to use this on you." He held out his right claws. A shadow formed around it, making it longer.

Torch's eyes widen, "That…shadow claw! How did you learn that!?"

Calm took a step towards her, "The King is very generous." Before Torch could move, the Hypno was next to her. He grabbed her and threw her high in the air. "Shadow Claw!" cried Calm using his powerful legs to meet Torch in the air, "This is it!" Before he could swing his claw, a burst of water hit him square in the chest. Torch flipped and landed on her feet, while Calm fell a couple of feet away.

"Are you okay?" Mud ran over with Blade right behind her. Blade was covered in scratches and bruises but he seemed okay enough.

"Did you do that?" asked Torch, "Cause you know you are breaking your vow right?"

"Not really," said Mud, "I made a vow with Rosa so I didn't break any vow."

"But your water gun was terrible," murmured Blade, "It barely did anything at all. If Calm had not been startled then…"

"Oh be quiet!" snapped Torch, "You were knocked out! You could not do anything."

"Fighting among yourselves? How pathetic." Calm jumped back to his feet, "Hey driver. Give us a hyper beam will ya?"

The Hypno opened his mouth and a golden ball began to form in it. "Oh poopy," groaned Blade, grabbing Mud by the fin and Torch by her head feathers. He dragged the both of them into some bushes just before the hyper beam soared over their heads. Torch twisted her body and got herself out of Blade's grip.

"What the heck are you doing?" Blade pointed to the sky where a green dragon was flying in their direction. "Uh oh. We got to get out of here! I don't think Sar will let us go if he catches us!"

"No duh!" said Blade, "Come on!"

"But the prisoners," protested Mud, "We can't just-"

Blade pointed to Sar, who was getting closer and closer, "See that? Big dragon! Big dragon of the Resistant Army. He save them!"

"Why are you talking like that?" wondered Torch, peeking out of the bush. Calm and Hypno had noticed Sar and both of them were back on the cart trying to get away.

Blade rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Let's go."

With a backward glance Mud followed Blade and Torch. The three travelers kept running until the sun was beginning to set in the far off distance. They found a cave and after checking for Zubat they decided to rest in it for the night. Torch made a small fire, while Blade looked around for food. Mud looked near the cave for herbs. After a dinner of pecha, oran and sitrus berries Mud treated Blade's and Torch's wounds.

"I'm tired," complained Torch, "And all I had for dinner were berries! How I would give for some fish or rice!"

"You shouldn't complain," said Blade, sitting on a branch of a tree outside the cave. He was using a sharp rock to carve pictures in the tree trunk.

"I'm sorry," sighed Mud, "I would have brought something from the Resistant Army if I knew…"

"How could you know something like this?" wondered Torch, "We didn't even know…until _someone_ left the hut." Torch glared at Blade up in the tree.

Blade ignored her, instead continuing his drawing. When he looked back down, the fire was out, and Torch and Mud were fast asleep. Blade checked the sky and realized the moon was directly overhead. "What the? Was I working for that long?" He wondered why he didn't see the time go by. Blade realized with a jolt that he didn't even know what he was drawing. Blade peered at the tree, at in the bright moonlight he saw it was a cylinder-like relic that reached upwards. He had drawn every rock on the relic in detail as well as some writing on one stone. He squinted trying to read it, but the words were too small. Blade glanced down at the stone in his hand. The end was way too big to create such small detail work. He dropped the stone and let it hit the ground with a thud. _"How the heck did I create this?"_ Blade whipped around in time to see a dark figure slam something against his head.


	18. A Lead

**Here is Chapter 18!**

Blade groaned and opened his eyes. Where was he? Wherever he was, it was pitch black. He couldn't even see his hands which he waved in front of his face. He slowly got to his feet and took a cautious step forward. It felt like wood under his feet but he couldn't be sure. He head shuffling coming from the other side of wherever he was. Blade froze and strained his ears. "Whose there?"

"Blade?" came Mud's voice, "Is that you?"

"Of course it is him," came Torch's voice, "No one else has an annoying voice like him."

Blade decided to just ignore that comment, "Do you have an idea where we are?"

"Based on how sound bounces off the walls, I think we are in a room of a house," replied Mud, "Although I could be wrong."

"Torch? Can you make a small flame or anything?" suggested Blade. He hated not being able to see anything.

"I'll try." Blade heard Torch suck in a breath and release a small stream of fire from her mouth. Blade saw they were in some sort of shed. Wooden crates and barrels lined the walls. Torch closed her mouth and the flames disappeared, leaving them in darkness again. "Sorry," said Torch, "I can't do it for a long time."

"That's okay," said Mud, "At least now we know where we are."

Blade sat down on the wooden floor again and crossed his arms, thinking. There had to be some way out! Blade remembered a wooden door to his right, so he slowly walked in that direction; keeping his hands out in front of him so he wouldn't hit anything. He soon reached the door and began feeling around. "Hey Torch? Can you give us a bit of light?"

"Huh? Uh sure." Torch opened her mouth, releasing a small flame. Blade saw that the door handle was a few inches above his head. Reaching up he pulled the door handle down. He blinked in shock as the door handle moved downwards. Blade pushed the door open and it opened without a sound.

"Well what do you know," said Torch, coming over, followed by Mud. The shed was in the middle of a clearing. Moonlight shone overhead. She was about to step outside when Blade held her back. "What?"

Blade silently pointed to the trees. Eyes were watching them through the dark trees. Mud shivered, "Who are they?"

"How dare they just stare at us!?" snapped Torch, "I should go out there and teach them a lesson!"

"That won't be a good idea," Blade pointed out, "Those guys have a clear shot at us if we leave this shed."

"Then what do we do?" asked Mud, "We can't stay here forever!"

Blade thought for a second. He remembered Sar talking about how he had power over plants since he was Serenity's relative. "I have an idea," he announced. Blade lifted his arms and formed a mental picture in his mind of the grass around them growing and attacking whatever was in the trees.

Torch and Mud gasped as the grass around them grew longer and longer. Like a whip they shot at the trees. They could hear cries and a Mismagius and some Misdrevus flew out of the trees.

"Geez!" complained one of the Misdrevus, "Can't you take a joke!?"

"A joke!" snarled Torch, "We were stuck in a shed! And that's a joke?! We are on an important mission here!"

"Torch," warned Mud, "I think you might be saying too much!"

"Okay! We're sorry!" cried the Mismagius, floating down to the three travelers, "But it has just been boring around here. Ever since the King placed guards all over this area no one has been coming around. They turn over every rock and knock down every tree. It's like they are looking for something."

"Guards?" Blade glanced over at Torch and Mud. The three of them were thinking the same thing. Could the King's Sword be here? "Could you tell us where they were searching?"

The Mismagius looked at them weird. It was obvious she couldn't comprehend why a group of children wanted to go near the King's Army. Noticing her hesitation Mud said, "Don't worry. We only want to know where they are so we can stay away from them."

The Mismagius sighed in relief, "Well, they are in the northern part of the forest right now." She pointed in the direction with a hand, "Now children go on home to wherever you live."

"We will," promised Torch. The three travelers walked in the opposite direction of the Mismagius. When they were sure they were out of sight, they turned around and made a wide berth around the clearing, but they still headed north. "Sorry lady," murmured Torch, "But we have to find a sword so we can destroy the King."

Mud glanced over at Torch, knowing it was more than the King she wanted to destroy. She wanted to save her brother from whatever happened to him. "I hear them," whispered Mud, the fin on top of her head quivering.

Blade and Torch stopped in their tracks. "Where?" asked Blade, squinting to see in the dark forest, "I don't see anything."

"They are a while ahead of us," replied Mud.

"Well then let's go," said Torch, "I really want to kick someone's butt right now."


	19. Capture

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19!**

The three travelers carefully made their way through the forest. Torch and Blade could now hear sounds coming from ahead of them. They crawled into a bush and peeked out. A fire was blazing in the center of a barren field. The only reminder that it used to be a part of the forest were tree stumps everywhere. Some Machamps were cutting down trees using saws and axes.

"Why are they cutting down the forest?" wondered Mud, "The Pokemon who live here won't have a home!"

"I don't think we should worry about them right now," snapped Blade, "We have enough problems on our hands."

They watched silently as a Machamp finished sawing through a large tree. The tree fell to the ground with a huge thud. The Machamp then cut the tree into smaller pieces before loading them onto a cart.

"What the heck are they doing?" wondered Torch.

"Getting firewood to warm their beds at night?" suggested Blade.

Torch glared at him, "It was a rhetorical question you idiot."

"You calling me an idiot?"

Mud stepped between the two of them, "This is no time to fight," she said firmly.

Torch and Blade looked in the opposite directions. Mud sighed, knowing nothing she said would help the situation. Mud froze as she heard a noise, "Guys," she whispered, "There's someone behind us."

Torch and Blade whirled around, but they couldn't hear anything. "Which way Mud?" hissed Torch, her small feet set apart, ready to move on a moment's notice. Mud screamed.

Blade and Torch whirled around to see a Machamp holding Mud tightly. "Hey!" snapped Torch, charging at the Machamp, her little beak glowing, "Take Torch's Super Peck Attack!" The Machamp just swatted Torch away, sending the young Pokemon tumbling.

"Bullet Seed!" cried Blade, releasing the small orange pellets from his mouth.

The Machamp jumped back a couple of feet using its powerful back legs. "Don't try to fight the King's Army," sneered the Machamp, "You are only going to get hurt. Now come with us quietly."

Blade jumped to the left as a Machamp tried to grab him from behind. He realized that the Machamp knew that they were hiding in the bushes the whole time! "Torch! We have a problem!"

"Tell me about it," snapped Torch, ducking under the hands of a Machamp, before hitting it with a Torch's Fireball, "Any bright ideas?"

Blade glanced over at the Machamp holding Mud who was running away at a pretty fast speed. "I think you should save Mud."

"Huh? Hey!" Torch, used quick attack to chase after the Machamp, "Come back! Don't you dare take Mud!"

The Machamp turned around and slapped Torch away with a karate chop. He was about to pick up the Torchic as well but Mud hit the Machamp with a close range water gun. The Machamp roared in anger and brought his karate chop on Mud's head, knocking the young healer out.

"Mud," cried Torch, struggling to get back to her feet. She glanced over at Blade and saw that he was pretty beat up to. "Arceus! Why are we losing?"

The Machamp holding the now limp Mud, lifted his foot ready to crush Torch when a thunderbolt, from the forest shot at the Machamp. He jumped back to avoid being hit. Torch looked into the trees to see Thunder running out from under the cover of the trees. On his back was Plus. The Machamp scattered at the sight of the legendary Pokemon. "Mud!" screamed Torch, trying to get to her feet, but by the time she did the Machamp was gone from sight.

Plus jumped off Thunder's back and helped Torch stand, "You alright? It looks like you took a beating."

"They have Mud," cried Torch, "Those Machamps have her."

Blade limped over, "You didn't catch them in time did you?"

Torch shook her head. She turned to Thunder, "Can you help us?"

Thunder spoke, "Sar contacted me to look for you three but this is more important than telling him where you are." The Raikou smiled and lay down, "Get on. We are going to have to give chase."

Blade, Torch and Plus climbed onto the thunder Pokemon's back. Torch dug her small feet into Thunder's fur. Unlike Blade and Plus she didn't have hands. Thunder roared before racing after the Machamp at breakneck speed.


	20. The Camp

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20!**

Thunder raced through the forest, weaving easily through the tall trees. Torch gripped his back tightly so she wouldn't fall off. Blade grabbed her feathers and held on. Torch glared at him. "Thought you needed help," said Blade.

"Well thanks," grumbled Torch, looking away.

Plus chuckled, "You two are such a cute couple."

"We are not a couple!" cried Torch and Blade. They looked at each other before looking away. Plus held back from laughing out loud.

The Pokemon on Thunder's back was silent for the rest of the trip. Blade was thinking about how stupid it was being a healer because they were pretty weak when it comes to battling. Torch on the other hand was thinking of many ways to save Mud. She thought of jumping on the Machamp but that might give him time to hit her away. Another one of her ideas was to slam him with a powerful flamethrower but that might hurt Mud. Plus on the other hand was thinking of how cute Torch and Blade were together.

"Their scent is getting stronger," reported Thunder, "We must be getting close." Blade and Torch focused on the forest ahead of them, ready to jump off Thunder and hit the Machamp with everything they had. However, that was not meant to be. Thunder skidded to a stop and stared at the huge building in front of them. The building was surrounded on all sides by a huge barbed wire fence.

"What is that?" wondered Torch.

"That is a camp," answered Thunder, "And this rescue just got harder."

Mud

Mud struggled in the grip of the Machamp but she was unavailable to get out. They had entered a large building and the Machamp carried her through a bunch of long hallways. He stopped in front of a door and opened with one of his free hands and shoved Mud inside before closing the door quickly. Mud hit the steel floor with a thud, bruising her right shoulder. "Hey! Are you okay?" A Heracross ran over and helped her up, "You're only a kid!"

Mud ignored the Heracross for a second to take a stock of the room she was in. The walls, ceiling and floor were all made from some type of metal. Beds were against the walls and Pokemon were sleeping on them. Mud squinted in the poor candlelight and saw the three Pokemon sleeping on the beds were a Poliwag, an Electabuzz, and Pigeot was huddling over one bed.

Mud suddenly realized the Heracross was waiting for her to answer, "Oh! I'm alright," she said, "Uh? Where am I?"

"You're in one of the King's camps," replied the Heracross, "My name is Kau. You?"

"Mud," Mud answered before checking out her shoulder and carefully moving it. She winced as it still hurt but she didn't want to waste her herbs on something that wasn't broken. The Pigeot began sobbing wildly and Mud turned to Kau.

"Her son's gotten a really bad infection and it looks like he is going to die," explained Kau, "I wish I could help but I am no healer."

Mud hurried over to the Pigeot, "Uh? hello? My name is Mud. And I'm a healer. A healer apprentice but still."

The Pigeot turned to Mud and sized her up, "You're a healer?"

Mud glanced over at the Pigeot's child, a Spearow. His left wing was purple and his breathing was shallow. This was serious. "Kau!" called Mud, "I need you to hold this guy's mother back! I need to get to work now or he will die!"

The Pigeot screeched louder but Kau ran over and grabbed her. Mud opened her bag of herbs and began mashing them together, her mind going over the many things Flower had taught her. The one thing she could allow was someone dying while she could help it.

Blade & Torch

"A camp?" wondered Torch.

"It's one of Mewtwo's work camps," replied Blade, "I can't believe you weren't paying attention when Sar told us about this."

"Shut up," snapped Torch, before sliding off Thunder's back, "So? How do we get in?"

"It won't be easy," said Plus, "They have surveillance twenty-four seven. It won't be easy. I have also heard the hallways are guarded to prevent any of the Pokemon inside from escaping."

"But we have to," protested Torch, "Mud is my best friend."

"I think we already knew that," said Blade, crossing his arms, "So what do we do?"

"I will go get Sar," spoke Thunder, "He will be able to authorize an attack on the camp."

Blade and Torch glanced at each other, knowing if Sar got involved the two of them would be in so much trouble. "We're doomed," sighed Torch, "But go ahead Thunder."

Thunder nodded before disappearing into the trees. "I wonder what our punishment will be," said Blade.

"I feel so bad for you," said Plus, "I heard the last guy who disobeyed Sar was scared for life."

"We're doomed," groaned Torch.


	21. Mud Makes Some New Friends

Chapter 21

**Chapter 21!**

Mud

Mud finished her treatment and stepped back to check out her handiwork. The Spearow's breathing had slowed down a bit however his wing still looked bad. Mud bit her lip hoping she did the right thing.

"My baby!" The Pigeot pushed Mud out of the way and looked over her child."I'm sorry," said Mud, "I used herbs to help heal the infection but I don't have anything on me to help him sleep better."

The Pigeot turned to Mud, tears in her eyes, "Oh thank you. Keni never looked this peaceful in his suffering." Mud blinked, surprised by the praise.

"So why are you in the holding room?" wondered Kau.

"Holding room?"

"This is the room where the suspicious Pokemon are kept," explained the Pigeot wiping the tears from her eyes, "Like members of the Resistant Army."

"Like me," said Kau, "The Electabuzz sleeping over there is also from the Army. The Poliwag is a suspected member-"

"I am a member!" snapped the Poliwag, getting down from her bed.

Kau rolled his eyes, "Just stop it. You're too young."

"Ummm," began Mud, "I am sort a member." Kau stared at her and Mud continued, "My friend Blade is the heir to the throne so…"

"No way," Kau's mouth broke out into a grin, "The heir was found? The heir is found!" He collapsed onto a nearby bed, "This is a day to remember." He got up, "Who is he? How is he like?"

The Poliwag shook the Electabuzz awake and explained what Mud had said. He sat up and waited for Mud to saw something. Mud blushed, unused to the attention. "Uh well," she began.

Blade & Torch

Torch was pacing around while Blade sat on the ground, with Plus sitting next to him. "I hope Sar doesn't eat us or anything like that," gulped Torch.

"Why would he eat us?" asked Blade, "In case you forgot he needs us, wait I mean me alive." Blade shrugged, "He might eat you though."

Torch became pale and fell to the ground, "Nooooooo! I wanna live!"

Plus heard a noise and got to her feet, "They're coming," she said.

"NO!!" screamed Torch, running into the bushes, "I don't want to be eaten!"

Blade rolled his eyes and waited for Sar. Thunder walked towards them while Sar landed from above. Hydra and Lena climbed off Sar's back. "Blade!" Lena ran over and hugged Blade tightly, "I was so worried!"

Torch butted between the two of them, "Now. Now Lena. This is not the time to do something like this," snapped the Torchic angrily.

Lena blinked in surprise as she was pushed back, "Oh. Do you not do these kinds of things in the village you live in?"

"Yeah," snapped Torch before Blade could say anything.

Sar chuckled, before turning serious, "Alright then. We have a serious situation here from what I heard from Thunder." He turned to the camp, "Well. I was going to raid it soon anyway."

"Why?" wondered Plus.

"We sent in some Resistant Army members are in there," explained Thunder, "And it is vital we get them out before someone realizes they are Resistant Army members as they will probably be executed on the spot."

"Hydra?" asked Sar, "What do you think?"

"I think we should just barge right in," said Hydra, "There is no way we can sneak in because of all the security."

Lena nodded in agreement and turned to Blade, "You okay with the plan?"

"Why are you asking me?" wondered Blade.

"You're the rightful king," pointed out Plus, "You have the right to command us."

Blade groaned. Being the king was so annoying. "I'm fine with the plan," he said.

"Good," growled Sar, "As soon as other members get here we will enter." He thought for a second, "They should be here in an hour or two."

"An hour!" complained Torch, "We need to save Mud now!"

"You can't disobey Sar," said Lena, "You all did it once already."

Torch narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at Lena, "I hate you."

Mud

"He seems like an interesting Pokemon," commented the Poliwag, who Mud had learned was named Whirl. The Electabuzz was Elic, and the Pigeot was Mara.

Mud nodded, "He is a pretty good guy."

"So?" asked Whirl, "Are you two dating or anything like that?"

"Whirl!" scolded Mara, as Mud turned red at the thought.

"I'm a healer," explained Mud quickly, "So I am not allowed to mate, but I think me friend likes him so I hope the two of them will be happy together."

"You're such a nice kid," commented Kau.

The door opened and the Machamp that had held Mud came in. He pointed to Mud, "Come here girl." When Mud didn't move the Machamp stepped into the room, "I said come with me."

"Sorry," said Kau, getting up from the bed he was on, his horn glowing, "But I don't want to know what you are going to do to this kid."


	22. Saving Mud

Chapter 22

**Chapter 22!**

Blade & Torch

Torch was pacing around the small area. "Can you please stop that?" asked Hydra watching her, "It's really distracting."

Torch glared at Hydra, but she didn't say anything. Instead she glanced at Blade who was talking to Sar. "Wonder what they are talking about?" She wished the backup would get here. She would go in herself but Hydra was keeping a close eye on her so she couldn't go anywhere. Torch plopped to the ground. She didn't move as Lena sat down next to her.

"Hey? What's wrong?" asked Lena, "It's obvious you're upset about something."

Torch looked away from Lena, "I'm not upset."

"They're here!" exclaimed Plus from Thunder's back. Torch's head shot up and she looked through the trees to see Pokemon coming out of the shadows. A Dragonite was in the lead of the Pokemon.

"Sorry we are a bit late," said Ryu, "But we're here now."

Sar immediately began commanding the large group of Pokemon. Blade walked over to Torch, "We are going to be with the first wave," he said, "You ready?"

Torch nodded and stretched out her small legs. She was ready to get in there and save Mud.

Mud

"Stay behind me," ordered Kau, his horn still glowing.

The Machamp chuckled, "I think you would know better than to fight a member of the King's Army."

"You are all just cruel to Pokemon!" snapped Mara flying next to Kau, blocking the path to Mud. Elic also stood next to Mara. Whirl tried to as well but Elic pushed the Poliwag closer to Mud.

"They don't have to do this for me," whispered Mud, "I mean. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Don't worry about it," said Elic, "Like we said. We are all members of the Resistant Army! We are trained to defend."

"So you are members," murmured the Machamp, "Well I can't wait to tell my boss about you!"

"That's something we can't let you!" Kau charged at the Machamp, horn down. The Machamp held up his hands and caught Kau's horn. Elic's arm was covered with electricity as he swung it at the Machamp. The Machamp threw Kau at Elic. The two Pokemon slammed into each other and hit the ground.

"Are you two okay?" cried Mud, running over to them. She heard some noise coming from faraway but she ignored it. She began checking them over while Mara tried to keep the Machamp away from them.

"We're fine," said Kau, getting off Elic, "It will take more than that to stop us." He winced and gripped his shoulder.

"We really need to get back into shape," sighed Elic, "This is what we get for not training while we were here."

Mud heard a screech. She turned around to see Mara hit the ground. The Machamp turned to Mud. "I think it would be better if you come with me quietly." He crackled his knuckles, "Or I can't say what will happen to them."

Mud's eyes widen and she stepped closer to the Machamp. "Don't hurt them," she whispered.

"Don't go!" cried Kau, getting up, "You don't know what they will do to you!"

Mud sighed and turned back to Kau, "I don't want Pokemon to get hurt because of me-"

"Take this!!"

Mud whirled around to see a fireball hit the Machamp from the back. Before the Machamp could recover a bullet seed attack hit him head on. The fireball jumped back and the fire around Torch went out. She turned to Mud, "Hey. What's up?"

"Torch! Blade!"

The Treecko hit the Machamp with a Pound. "Look we came to save you alright? So let's go."

"Go where?" wondered Mud.

Torch ran over to her friend, "You see. Sar wants to eat us so we're getting away while he's bust raiding the place."

"Sar wants to eat us?" wondered Mud.

"We'll explain later," said Blade. He noticed that the other Pokemon in the room were staring at him. "Ummm what?"

"You must be King Blade," Whirl bowed as well as Elic, Mara and Kau.

"Uh yeah," said Blade. It was obvious he was still uncomfortable with Pokemon bowing to him. "So. Umm Sar will be here soon and he will take care of you. And we will get the heck out of here."

Mud dipped her head to her new friends, "We'll see each other again someday!" With that she followed her friends out of the building.


	23. A New Ally?

Chapter 23

**Chapter 23!**

Blade, Torch & Mud

The three travelers were running away from the camp. "You know this will get us in even more trouble than we already are in right?" asked Mud while they were running.

"We know that," replied Torch, "But if we did stay behind Sar might eat us!"

"Just ignore the Torchic," said Blade, "She's crazy."

"I'm not crazy!" snapped Torch.

Mud sighed as Blade and Torch began bickering. She didn't realize she had missed them while she was captured. "Ummm where are we going?" asked Mud.

Blade and Torch stopped trading insults and looked at Mud. "Where are we going?' wondered Torch. She looked over at Blade.

Blade shrugged, "I don't know. I just wanted to get away from Sar."

The three of them slowed to a stop. "Great," groaned Torch, "We just ran away for no reason at all!" She fell to the ground, "Now Sar will definitely eat us."

"Will you stop worrying about that?" snapped Blade, "He isn't going to eat us! Plus was kidding!"

"How do you know that?" asked Torch, "He is really big! He must eat a lot!"

Mud stiffened. "Someone's coming." She moved her head, trying to find the location of the sound. "It's in that direction." She pointed to the left.

Blade and Torch immediately went on high alert. After about a minute they heard someone walking through the trees. The forest was silent except for the footsteps of whoever it was. The bushes in front of the shook violently. Blade and Torch got ready to pounce on whoever was coming through.

Sar

Sar was sitting outside the camp. Their plan had been a success. They had rescued all the captured Pokemon but the Pokemon they needed the most was missing. Sar turned his head to see Hydra approach. "You found them?"

Hydra shook his head, "Sorry, but they're nowhere to be found." He growled angrily, "We should have kept an eye on them."

"Of course we should have!" cried Lena coming over, "They are only children."

"Lena," said Hydra, "You are still a child yourself. You are the youngest member in the main army."

Lena looked at the ground and gritted her teeth. "I'm not a kid."

Sar called Ryu over. "Get the flying squad out and find them. Those children are in danger."

"You got it," said Ryu before flying over to a Fearow and whispered something in his ear.

"What should we do?" asked Thunder, walking over. Plus was sitting on his back. "They could not have gotten far. Should I try to track them?"

Sar shook his head, "They probably went towards the castle. It would be dangerous for a legendary to go. Let's just leave it up to the flying squad for now." Sar looked in the direction of the castle. "They are fools. They are walking right into Mewtwo's hands."

Blade, Torch & Mud

A Cyndaquil fell out of the bush. "Ow!" he cried getting back to his feet. He noticed Blade and Torch glaring at him. "Uh. What did I do?" He gasped, "You're members of the King's Army aren't you?" He got down on his paws and placed his nose to the ground. "I'm so sorry. Don't hurt me."

Blade and Torch relaxed. This guy wouldn't do anything to them. "You can get up," informed Torch, "We're not in the King's Army."

"Oh?" the Cyndaquil lifted his head, "Then…who are you?"

"I'm Blade. And this is Torch and Mud."

The Cyndaquil gasped, "King Blade!" He bowed again, "I'm sorry for not recognizing you."

Blade glanced over at Torch and Mud before asking, "How do you know that I'm the King?"

"I have connections in the Resistant," replied the Cyndaquil, "Name's Flame by the way."

"You have connections in the Resistant?" asked Torch, "Great. This sucks."

"What's wrong?" asked Flame.

Mud was about to say something when they heard cawing from above. "Looks like the flying squad is out," commented Flame, "Odd. They are usually sent out to find something. Maybe I should ask?"

Before Flame could say anything Blade grabbed the fire Pokemon and shoved him into a bush. "Don't say anything."

Flame poked his head out of the bush. "What's your problem?"

"Let's just say we don't want to be found," replied Torch.

"They're looking for you?" asked Flame, "Why?" He looked over the three Pokemon. "You did something wrong?"

"Kind of," explained Mud, "We ran away from the Pokemon that are supposed to be protecting us."

"That's stupid," said Flame.

"If we didn't Sar would have eaten us," said Torch.

"Just ignore her," said Blade, "Is there a place we can stay?"

Flame glanced up at the empty sky before saying, "Yeah. I live in Palmocost. It's a bit away from here. Follow me."

"Do you think we should trust him?" whispered Torch, "He might turn us in when we turn our backs."

"But we know nothing about this area," pointed out Mud, "So it would be better for us if we go with him."

"Fine," sighed Torch, "Just don't say I didn't warn you."


	24. The Beautiful Song

Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

Blade, Torch &Mud

The three travelers followed Flame into Palmocost. They turned their heads around and around, trying to take in every sight of the large city. "This place is huge," gasped Torch, looking at all the merchants and stores selling their wares.

"There are so many Pokemon here," said Mud, looking at the hundreds of different species.

"Palmocost attracts a lot of folks," explained Flame, "However, because of Mewtwo taxes have gone up and Pokemon are finding it harder and harder to find jobs."

"You wouldn't know looking at them," said Torch.

Flame nodded in agreement before climbing down a set of stairs that lead to the beach. A small hut was sitting a couple feet away. "There's my home."

"You live by the beach," said Torch in disbelief. She stared at Flame, "Aren't you a fire Pokemon?"

Flame nodded, "Yes. But I love the sea. Is it that weird?"

Torch nodded and was about to say yes, when Blade said, "No not really. Hey. Do you know anything about the King's Sword?"

"The King's Sword?" Flame thought for a second, "Yes. I do know something." He looked around before gesturing to his house. "I think it would be better if we talked in private."

The three travelers followed Flame into the small hut. The inside was surprisingly cozy. Paintings of the sea hung the walls and a small bed was stuffed in the corner. Flame sat down at a table in the center of the small hut. Torch, Blade and Mud grabbed the other three stools.

"So?" asked Blade, resting his hands on the table, "What do you know?"

Flame gulped. "Well, it seems Metwtwo has found some sort of book or something that hints to the sword's location. I think the book or whatever it is, is being held in the camp a couple miles from here. If you walk you should reach it in two or three days."

"Let's get going then," said Torch, jumping off her stool, "If we stay here Sar might find us and eat us."

"Are you ever gonna shut up about that?" asked Blade, getting down from his stool.

"Nope."

"You are leaving already?" asked Flame. He checked the window, "But the sun is setting. The roads are dangerous at night. There are bandits around here."

"But we need to go!" protested Torch.

"Maybe we should listen to him," suggested Mud, "We don't know anything about this area. The bandits might be stronger than we can handle."

Torch grumbled angrily but she knew Mud was right. "How about you Blade?"

Blade nodded, "I agree with Mud. Besides I think the Flying Squad might be thinking that we will leave at night."

Torch nodded, "So we will trick them. Hey Flame? Can we stay here?"

"Uh sure." Flame went to a cupboard and took out a small pot. "Just let me cook us something." He dragged the pot outside and placed it on a small rack above a bundle of sticks. Torch, Mud and Blade followed him outside. "Torch? Can you make these sticks burn? I need to go into the city to get some supplies."

"Mud. You go with him," ordered Blade.

"Huh?" Mud stared at Blade blankly, "Why?"

"Don't you need to get more herbs or something?"

"Oh yes," Mud opened her bag and checked it over, "I need to get more supplies."

Blade and Torch watched Mud and Flame climb the stairs and walk into town. Torch used ember to light the branches under the pot before turning to Blade, "You sent Mud after him to make sure he doesn't do anything right?"

Blade nodded, grabbing some wood from the side of the hut, "Since Mud is a water type, she should be able to take him."

"But she is a healer," reminded Torch, taking the wood from Blade using her beak. She dropped them on the ground and used her foot to put the wood on the fire. Torch sat down before the fire, watching the flames devour the wood. She looked up to see Blade by the ocean. Torch got up and walked over to him. "What's with you?"

Blade just stared at the dark water, "I have never seen the sea before."

"Me neither," replied Torch, "But dad did say we would visit one day…" Torch looked at the ground, watching the water move.

Blade didn't know what to say. He didn't know what it felt like to have your own brother join the other side. He was about to say something when a sound filled his ears. A song with no words.

"What is that?" asked Torch. She squinted, trying to see whatever it was.

"It's beautiful," whispered Blade, closing his eyes to hear the song better.

Torch nodded in agreement and listened to the song as well. When it ended they both opened their eyes and looked at each other. "Well uh…it was pretty…" stuttered Torch.

"Yes it was." Blade thought of what to say but he couldn't think of anything. He looked back at the sea and saw something coming towards them. Something big was cutting through the water. "Torch? What is that?"

Torch's eyes widen, "Maybe a Wailord? I think we should move!" Torch and Blade hurried up the beach to get away from whatever it was. Suddenly, whatever it was, jumped out of the water, landing in front of Blade and Torch.


	25. Shocking Information

**Chapter 25.**

Mud

Mud and Flame were walking through the large city. Every now and then, Flame would stop at a store and talk to the owner. In return for the talk, he got some vegetables. "There is a great little shop near here," said Flame, "You can get your herbs there."

"Uh. Thanks," said Mud. She was still wondering why Blade would send her out with Flame. Flame showed her the small shop and Mud began sorting through the many different herbs. She could feel Flame's eyes on her, watching her pick up the herbs and sorting through the different oils. Mud took out the little money she had and paid for the herbs before turning back to Flame. "Okay. I'm done."

"Me too. Let's get back to the beach."

The two of them headed back in silence. "Umm," spoke up Mud, "I have a question. Umm. Why do you live on the beach anyway? Do your parents mind?"

Flame shook his head, "No. I live by myself."

Mud almost tripped in shock, "But you are our age!"

"So?" asked Flame.

"I mean. I don't have parents either but my mentor Flower took care of me," said Mud. She turned her eyes to the ground, "My parents died of illness."

"My dad died against Mewtwo," said Flame, "My mother is still alive though."

Mud looked up and turned to Flame, "Where is she? Why don't you live with her?"

Flame stopped dead in his tracks and seemed to be deep in thought. "It is complicated."Mud blinked and wondered why. Noticing that Mud was waiting for him to continue Flame said, "Well…you see. My mother is a-"

They heard an explosion coming from the beach. "What was that?" asked Mud.

"Oh no," whispered Flame, "Come on!"

Flame raced towards the beach with a very confused Mudkip following close behind him.

Blade and Torch

Blade leaped backwards as a powerful hydro pump hit the spot where he was a moment ago. He glanced up at the huge Pokemon before him. The moon was covered by clouds so he couldn't see what it was. However, he knew it was strong.

Torch on the other hand was really annoyed. Whatever it was, it was really rude. I mean come on. Who disturbs two Pokemon sitting on the beach for no reason? "You are really annoying! Torch's Fireball!" Torch jumped at the Pokemon, her body encased with flames. The Pokemon's arm which looked kind of like a wing shot out and connected with Torch sending her flying into the sand.

"You okay?" called Blade, dodging the Pokemon's tail. He ducked around it and ran over to Torch, helping the Torchic to her feet.

"I'm okay," said Torch, shaking sand off her feathers. She glanced at the huge beast, "However it doesn't look like we are going to win."

The Pokemon seemed to open its mouth and a ball of energy seemed to be forming. "Oh Arceus," whispered Torch, "This is going to hurt."

"Wait!"

Torch and Blade turned to see Flame and Mud coming down, onto the beach. Mud ran over to her friends while Flame ran in front of the huge Pokemon. "What is that?" whispered Mud.

As if answering her question, the clouds left the moon, revealing the large Pokemon. It was bird-like with a long neck. Blue plates ran down its back and two spikes were on its tail. Its whole body was a silver-blue.

"They are friends!" cried Flame, to the Pokemon, "The Treecko is the rightful King!"

"Hey," snapped Blade, "Stop telling random Pokemon who I am."

Flame turned to Blade, "But this isn't a random Pokemon."

"Flame," spoke the Pokemon, with a feminine voice, "Is this true?"

Flame turned to the Pokemon, "Yes it is."

"Uh hello?" asked Torch, "Who the heck is this? What is this?"

"Torch," whispered Mud, "Don't be rude."

"Oh sorry," said Flame, "This is Luna. She is a Lugia. And she is my mother."


	26. Luna's Surprising Information

**Chapter 26!**

"Mother!?" cried the three travelers at the exact same time.

Flame covered his ears, "You didn't have to say it at the same time."

Luna approached Blade and looked the Treecko in the eyes. She seemed to be looking for something. A second later she lifted her head and smiled, "Well. I guess you really are the rightful King."

"How did you know that?" asked Torch, "You just looked him in the eyes!"

Luna growled at Torch before saying, "Legendaries can sense other legendaries." She smiled at the three travelers, "And I can sense you are one as well." The three travelers glanced at each other, wondering what the Lugia was talking about.  
"Oh," she said, "I guess you don't know. Well never mind about that."

"I have a question," spoke up Torch. She turned to Flame, "How in the world is she your mother!?"

"Torch," whispered Mud, "This is kind of like Plus and Thunder. It shouldn't really be a surprise."

"But Thunder was her grandfather," whispered Torch, "There's a difference between a grandfather and an actual parent!"

Luna sat down on the sand, letting the waves hit her feet, "There isn't much to tell. I was a princess of the Lugia Tribe. One day I went onto land to see what it was like." She lifted a wing and pointed to the spot where Flame was standing. "There is where I saw him. A Typhlosion just sitting on the beach. I was so curious back then, that I just went up to him." Luna chuckled at the memory. "He freaked out at first. I mean it is rare to see a legendary Pokemon much less talk to one."

"I can imagine that," Torch rolled her eyes.

Luna pretended not to hear Torch, "That was the day that changed everything. About a year later, I was with his child." She looked at Flame, "You were so cute when you were born. However since I was the princess of the Lugia Tribe, I had to give Flame to his father to raise him." She became quiet as she watched the sea, "That was the most horrible time of my life." She looked at Flame, "A few years later, I found out that Flame's father had died against Mewtwo and now Flame was living by himself near the ocean. I came as quickly as I could and visited him."

"I knew my mother was a Lugia," said Flame, "My dad had told me that she couldn't be around because of it but when I saw her. I was scared."

"I was hurt at first," said Luna, "Seeing my child like that. Afraid of me. However after a while he warmed up to me."

"Mother couldn't stay around though," said Flame, "If Mewtwo found out she would probably be killed on the spot."

"Ummm," spoke up Mud, "Do you know about the King's Sword?"

Luna's eyes widen but then they were filled with understanding, "So that is why the King is out here instead of hanging around Sar."

"You know Sar?" asked Torch in disbelief.

"Everyone does," said Luna, "He lives in the ozone layer and he is involved in many incidents throughout our history. He is the oldest Pokemon still living today. Well except the Gods."

"But do you know anything about the King's Sword?" asked Blade.

"I know where it is," said Luna.

The three travelers' mouths dropped to the sand. Even Flame looked surprised. "Wah!?" cried Torch, "You actually know where it is!?"

Luna nodded, "I stumbled onto the knowledge a while ago."

"Then why didn't you tell Sar?" wondered Flame, "It would have helped the Resistant Army!"

"I know that," said Luna, "But how was I supposed to tell him? I don't know much of what is going on up here. I don't even know any Resistant Army members."

"I could have sent the message to them," said Flame, "I know some of them!"

Luna shook her head, "I knew you would…and I knew you would want to go with them in retrieving the sword. I think I was afraid that you might never come back…"

"Ummm I hate to interrupt," spoke up Blade, "But where is it?"

Luna took a deep breath, "I'll do better than that. I'll take you to the sword myself."

"But that will put you in danger," protested Flame, "If one of Mewtwo's Pokemon sees you flying then they will most likely attack you."

"Somehow I agree with Flame," said Torch, "You are a legendary!"

"I don't care," Luna gritted her teeth, "I'll be fine." She bent down, "Get on my back. We'll head there now."

"Are you sure?" asked Blade, as he climbed onto the Lugia's back. He turned and helped Torch climb up.

Mud hopped on with Flame close behind her. "Okay," said Flame, "We are all on."

Luna moved slowly. She opened her wings and flapped them hard, lifting herself into the air. She climbed upwards for a bit, until the city was just a mess of lights before heading north and in the direction of Mewtwo's castle.


	27. The Sword & The False King

**Chapter 27!**

Luna

The three travelers and Flame rode on the back of Luna, well into the morning. Luna turned her neck and saw the four Pokemon were fast asleep on her back. Luna chuckled and faced front again. She flapped her huge wings as she thought of what her father, the leader of the Lugia Tribe would say if they knew where she was.

"I'm in so much trouble when I go home," she sighed. She felt someone watching her. "Darn," she spat, "I didn't think they would find out!" Luna flew faster, the forest below them transformed into a huge mountain range. Luna scanned every mountain she passed over until she found the one with a ledge sticking out of the side.

"Wake up!" said Luna, trying not to sound fearful. "We're here!"

Blade, Torch & Mud

"We're here?" Torch blinked and looked around. She jumped to her feet on surprise, causing her to lose her balance.

Before she tumbled off Luna, Blade grabbed her head feathers and yanked her into a sitting position, "Don't be stupid."

"I'm not," snapped Torch, "I just forgot."

"I'm coming in for a landing," warned Luna, carefully setting down on the ledge. She lied on the ground and waited for the four Pokemon to get off. When they were off, she got up and pointed with a wing to a huge opening in the mountain, "Just go that way. The sword is inside."

"What about you?" asked Flame.

Luna turned her back to the four Pokemon, "The four of you go. I'll stay out here and guard."

"But," protested Mud, "What if one of Mewtwo's Pokemon see you out in the open like this? They'll kill you!"

"I'll be fine," Luna looked up, "Just go."

"Come on guys," said Blade, "She won't change her mind."

Flame hesitated but he went into the cave followed by the three travelers. The cave was huge with a hole in the ceiling where light trickled in on a sword in the middle of the room.

"Uh Blade?" asked Torch, "Why is it floating?"

The sword was floating about a foot in the air. Blade approached the sword slowly. He held out his hands and grasped the sword's hilt. The sword seemed to glow for a split second before Blade pulled it closer to him. The sword was twice Blade's size and the hilt had many red and blue jewels encrusted in it. Blade gave it a swing.

"So?" asked Flame, "Is it the sword?"

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Blade, "It's the first sword I have ever seen much less touched!"

"But it looks like the sword from the picture," spoke up Mud. Everyone looked at Mud. "What? I remember what it looked like."

"Of course," sighed Torch, "Because you are a healer apprentice you can remember stuff easily."

They heard a cry from the entrance of the cave. The four Pokemon turned to see Luna hit the ground, bruises covering her body. "Mom!" cried Flame.

Blade grabbed Flame to keep him from running to the Lugia. "Wait. Look."

A Pokemon stepped into the cave. The Pokemon walked on two legs and had a gray purple body with a long purple tail. Blade didn't know why but he knew who this Pokemon was. "It's Mewtwo," he hissed.

"What?" whispered Torch, keeping her eyes on the Pokemon, "How do you know?"

"I just do," replied Blade, "It is just a feeling I get."

Mewtwo walked away from Luna and towards the four young Pokemon. He held out a hand, "The sword."

Blade gripped the sword tightly, "There's no way I'm giving it to you!" Blade could feel the malice coming off of Mewtwo in waves. Blade knew if he gave up the sword, they will die. _"I wonder if I could even use this thing? It shouldn't be too hard since I am the rightful heir and all. Who am I kidding? I can't use a sword!"_

Mewtwo held up a hand and a dark ball formed in it. A shadow ball. "Look. I take the sword and you leave with your lives."

"He's lying," hissed Torch, "There's no way he's going to let us live since Blade here is the rightful heir!" She spread her feet apart, "Don't come any closer or you are going to have to face a Torch Fireball!"

Mewtwo chuckled and the shadow ball seemed to grow bigger. "I guess I'm going to have to take it from you by force!"


	28. A small Battle For The Sword

**Chapter 28. School has begun leaving me less time for my writing.**

Mewtwo stepped closer to the four young Pokemon and the four Pokemon stepped back. "Any suggestions Blade?" whispered Torch.

"How would I know what to do?" asked Blade.

"Cause you are the rightful heir and all," answered Torch, "And you are supposed to lead us to victory or something like that."

"Torch," said Mud, "I don't think this is the time."

Mewtwo flung the shadow ball at the four Pokemon. The four of them hit the ground and the shadow ball flew over their heads. Torch jumped to her feet and quickly created a Torch Fireball. "Take this!" she screamed, flying at Mewtwo.

"Don't Torch!" cried Flame, "He's too powerful!"

Mewtwo rolled his eyes and lifted a hand, his eyes glowing blue. Torch stopped moving in mid air. "Weakling," said Mewtwo before pointing to the ground. Torch slammed into the ground. The Torchic cried out in pain.

"Torch!" cried Mud. She was about to run over to her, but Blade held her back. "Let me go Blade!" she cried.

"If you get close he will do the same thing to you," said Blade. He wondered if he could use the sword himself. Maybe it was a magic sword of some sort. Maybe if he swung it, the sword will attack Mewtwo on its own. Blade gave the sword a test swing but nothing happened. He didn't feel a surge of power or an idea on how to use it. "Great," he groaned.

Mewtwo stepped over Torch and walked closer to the remaining three Pokemon. He held out his hand, "The sword?"

Blade shook his head, "There is no way I'm giving this to you." He glanced over at Torch to see her getting up. He turned his eyes back to Mewtwo. "Never."

"Foolish boy," Mewtwo's eyes began to glow and Blade felt himself losing control of his body. Blade struggled as Mewtwo lifted Blade's arm, forcing Blade to let go of the sword. It hit the stone floor with a clang.

"No!" cried Flame, diving to get the sword. However Mewtwo kicked the young Pokemon away.

"You are all foolish," sneered Mewtwo, turning back to Blade, "Now. I can't let you live can I?"

Blade couldn't resist as Mewtwo lifted the Treecko into the air. _"NO! I can't die! Not here." _ He realized he could move his eyes and he looked over at Torch. She was panting and struggling to get up. To help him. His eyes traveled to Flame and Luna. Both were lying on the ground. Finally his eyes went to Mud. The Mudkip was shaking._ "Of course this must be scary. For a healer apprentice who is against fighting…this is probably her worst nightmare."_

Mud knew she had to stop Mewtwo. She had to stop him from killing Blade, the rightful heir to the throne. _"But what can I do?"_ she thought, _"What can a healer apprentice like me do against someone like him?" _ Her thoughts took her back to when she battled Tiris using water. Mud looked around wildly. She needed water. Mud closed her eyes and begged Moondria to let her power work.

Mud heard rumbling. She opened her eyes and cried out in shock as water seemed to pour out of a hole in the wall, smashing into Mewtwo. Blade, who was released from Mewtwo's physic attack, ran to the sword and picked it up.

"That was so cool Mud!" cried Torch, running over to her friend, "I can't believe you hit him with water like that! In fact I think it is awesome you can control water like that!"

"I'm hoping you can do it again since he is getting up!" snapped Blade.

Mewtwo got back to his feet, his eyes now on Mud. He smiled cruelly, "Well now. Didn't except to see one of them here."

"One of what?" snapped Torch, stepping in front of Mud.

"That is none of your concern," whispered Mewtwo, creating a shadow ball in his hand.

"It is mine though!" Quicker that lightning, Sar entered the small cavern, knocking Mewtwo off balance. "Quick!" cried Sar to the travelers, "Get on!"

"What about my mother!?" cried Flame.

"I'll get her," said Sar, keeping his eyes on Mewtwo, "Hyper Beam!" A golden beam shot from the legendary Pokemon's mouth.

Blade jumped onto Sar's back and quickly helped the other young Pokemon on. "Okay. We are ready to go!" He gripped the sword tightly with one hand and Sar's scales the other.

Sar quickly turned and grabbed Luna with his strong little arms and flew out of the cavern. They made quick progress over the land. When they were far enough for Sar's liking, he turned his head to the Pokemon on his back, "You three are in a heap of trouble but…"

The three Pokemon looked at him hopefully. "It wasn't our idea," piped up Torch, "It was Blade's. He was going to go by himself. And we thought it would be bad if he went by himself so we decided to tag along!"

Sar didn't seem to hear her, "since you found the sword I think I can let you off with a lighter punishment. Blade." Sar locked eyes with the Treecko, "You must not run away again. Mewtwo knows you have the sword and you need to learn a few things before you can become king."

Blade flinched but he mumbled, "I promise."

"Good," Sar faced forward and flew forward, towards the Resistant Army base.


	29. The Decisions They Made

**Chapter 29!**

Sar landed in the center of the Reistant Army base. Immediately Rosa and Momo ran to Luna. "She took a huge beating," said Rosa, taking out some herbs, "Momo. Begin rubbing these on the wounds."

"Okay!" The buneary began mashing herbs together and began gently applying it to Luna.

"Should you be out here?" asked Mud, climbing off Sar and running over to the Persian.

"Don't worry about my kids," said Rosa, "A close friend of mine is taking care of them while I work."

"Blade!" Lena seemed to come from nowhere and she gave the Treecko a long hug. "You're alright. I was so afraid when you left."

Torch narrowed her eyes as she climbed off Sar, "Now now Lena," she snapped, "Don't get all sappy on us."

Lena let go of Blade and turned to Torch, "Well at least I am worried about him. Unlike you."

Mud could feel the sparks flying between the two female Pokemon. "Why do I feel like a storm is brewing?"

"Blade," said Sar, "You come with me. We have a lot of work to do."

"Right," Blade looked down at the sword in hand. Soon he would use this sword to take down Mewtwo and become the King. He tightened his gripe on the sword. It still seemed so unreal. He was the rightful King of this land and he was the only one in the whole word who could take that position. He wished he had a long lost brother or sister or even a parent. They could do this while he did whatever he wanted to do.

"You cannot back out of this Blade," said Sar, like he heard Blade's thoughts. He looked down at the young Treecko, "This is a destiny that only you and only you can face. Besides, would it be fair to Torch and Mud?" Sar watched Blade's eyes flick to Torch who was having a staring contest with Lena and to Mud who was helping Rosa and Momo take care of Luna. "They stuck with you through all of this. They did it so you could become the king, Blade as well as for the friendship you three have."

Blade thought about Calm and how devastated Torch was when she found out he was a part of Mewtwo's army. Mud was worried about the village Pokemon and if they were alright. "But can I really become King?"

"You won't know till you try," said Sar, "Come. We have work to do."

Mud & Torch

Mud looked up and saw Sar and Blade heading for the main Resistant Army building. "Good luck in your training Blade," whispered Mud. She turned to Lena and Torch who were still glaring at each other. "You know he left right?"

"Huh?" Torch broke Lena's gaze and looked around, "Oh come on. He could have told me he was leaving!"

"I don't think he wanted to disturb you two," chuckled Rosa, covering Luna's last wound.

"Didn't want to disturb. Didn't want to disturb," sang Momo, "Now what Rosa?"

"Go get Ryu and some of the other fighters," ordered Rosa, "I want to get-what's her name dear? Luna? Okay then. I want to get Luna back to my place. It isn't good for her to be lying in the middle of the town."

"I'll get them!"

Mud watched Momo bounce away. She wondered if it was her parents' death that caused her to act the way she did.

"Will mother be alright?" asked Flame.

"She will be fine," purred Rosa, "Just needs rest."

"I can't wait to see Ryu again," said Torch, "Time for some hard hitting training!"

"Maybe I'll join you sometime," said Lena.

Torch turned to the Kirlia. "Well I hope you can keep up with me," she said sweetly, "Wouldn't want you to go home crying."

Lena narrowed her eyes, "I should be going now. Unlike _some_ Pokemon, I am a captain of the Resistant Army and I have work to do." She curtsied, "Good day."

Mud placed a paw on Torch just in case the Torchic attacked Lena while she was leaving. "Calm down Torch."

"I can't calm down!" cried Torch, "She makes me soooo mad!"

"Ah! Good. You're finally here!"

Torch turned to see Ryu, Hydra, a Charizard, and a Snorlax. Torch hurried over to Ryu. "Can I talk to you?"

Ryu turned to the other Pokemon, "Can you carry her without me?"

"I think we'll manage," said Hydra, "Go on."

Torch and Ryu went to the side, leaving enough space for the Pokemon carrying Luna to take her away. "So?" asked Ryu, "What is it?"

"I need training," said Torch, "Serious training."

Ryu blinking, surprised by the passion behind the words, "What happened?"

"There is someone I need to beat," Torch explained, "It's…my brother. He joined Mewtwo's Army and I faced him in battle." She stared at the ground angrily, "But I was too weak! I couldn't land a single blow on him. I need to get stronger."

"Why is it that you want to get stronger?" asked Ryu, "Is it to defeat your brother and only that?"

Torch shook her head, "No. I also need to get stronger to help Blade fight and protect Mud. I know I can be a pain sometimes and I even make them worry. If I can fight well enough to take down any enemy that stands before me then I can be a better Pokemon and look out for them better."

Ryu smiled, "That's a good enough answer for me. Come to the fighting area at dawn tomorrow. Your training will begin then."

Torch's face lit up with happiness, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Ryu blushed, "Now I'm not used to a girl thanking me like this. Just get some rest tonight."

A little while over Mud, Momo and Rosa were watching the Charizard, Hydra, and Snorlax carry Luna. Flame stayed close to his mother at all times. "Mud," said Rosa, "I need to take you to see someone tomorrow."

"Huh?" asked Mud, looking at Rosa, "What for?"

Rosa shook her head, "All I can say is that you must be strong. Now let's go and make a nice comfy bed for Luna."

"Comfy bed. Comfy bed," sang Momo.


	30. What Mud Learns About Herself

**Journey 30.**

Mud 

"Good luck on your training," said Mud.

"Thanks Mud," said Torch, "And I think I'm going to need you to fix me up later. It looks like Ryu is going to give me a beating."

Mud chuckled, "Of course I'll fix you up." She gazed at the Resistant Army base building. "I wonder how Blade is doing. He didn't come to the hut at all. It's like it swallowed him and won't spit him back out." She watched Torch's expression out of the corner of her eye.

Torch didn't seem to care, "Sar is probably keeping him busy with kingy things."

"Doesn't Lena go in there a lot as well?" Mud said.

Torch's eyes narrowed, "She better not." Torch blinked and looked at the slowly rising sun, "Ack! Ryu is going to kill me if I'm late. Bye Mud!"

Mud watched Torch run down the path to the battling area. She sighed and turned around, heading in the opposite direction. Yesterday Rosa had told her to visit a small hut with a drawing of a star in the front. After a bit of walking, Mud spotted it. The hut had a huge wooden sign staked in the ground with a star.

"I guess I wasn't going to get lost," she commented before climbing up the stone path to the tightly shut wooden door. She could smell the sweet scent of incense through the door.

Before Mud could knock a voice came from inside. "Come in. It's unlocked."

Mud pushed the door and it opened. She stepped into the hut and the smell of incense became overwhelming. A huge hole was in the ceiling. An Espeon was sitting in the center of the hole on the floor. She turned her purple eyes to Mud. "You have come."

"Uh yes," said Mud walking over and sitting in front of the Espeon, "Rosa told me to."

The Espeon blinked slowly, "You know what I am?"

"Based on your sign outside, I would say a star reader," said Mud, "Your job is to look at the stars and interpret the signs. You can tell the outcome of a battle, the weather or the future of a Pokemon."

The Espeon nodded slowly, "Yes. You are correct, but I can also see a Pokemon's past as well as secrets about themselves that they would not normally know." She looked Mud in the eye, "You are one of them."

"One of what?" asked Mud.

The Espeon got up slowly and walked over to a wall where a drawing depicting three Pokemon was. Mud realized with a jolt that one of the Pokemon was Sar. The other two was a huge blue sea Pokemon with red markings and the other was red with black markings. Both had small golden eyes. The sea Pokemon was rising out of the water, a tidal wave behind it while the red Pokemon was surrounded by lava. Sar was floating over them, a look of determination on his face.

"This depicts the ancient war between the water, earth and sky. Of course Sar won otherwise we would not be here today."

"What does that painting have to do with anything?" asked Mud.

The Espeon chuckled, "It has a lot to do with you. More than you could ever know."

"What do you mean?" whispered Mud, her eyes wide.

"Have you wondered about your parents?" asked the Espeon, "Ivy told you they died in sickness didn't she?"

"How do you know that?" whispered Mud, backing away.

"I'm a star reader," said the Espeon as if that explained everything, "However what Ivy did was wrong as well. She might have wanted the best for you but that was her mistake."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mud.

The Espeon slowly smiled, "That power you have. The power to control the water itself. That is not something a normal Pokemon can do."

"What are you getting at?"

"Mud. You are just like Blade. You are a child of legendary Pokemon."


	31. Torch's Training & Blade's Conversation

Chapter 31

**Chapter 31.**

Torch

Torch slammed into the soft sand with a huge thud. She coughed and struggled back to her small feet. Ryu was watching her get up. He wasn't the only one. The Pokemon that should have been training were watching Torch's training as well.

"That was harsh," whispered a Scyther.

"He didn't even hold back," a Machamp whispered back.

Torch turned to the whispering Pokemon. "I'm not a show to watch you know!" she snapped, "We're going to take down Mewtwo soon and all of you need to be ready for that instead of watching me."

"You heard her," said Ryu, gesturing the Pokemon away with a hand, "Get going. We are going to enter the battle of a lifetime and I don't want to inform your families that you have died."

Immediately the Pokemon surrounding them were gone to train except for Hydra. He walked over to Torch, "Why don't you fight me? It might be a bit harder since I'm a water type."

Torch nodded eagerly. He would help her get stronger faster. That is what she wanted. "Let's do this."

Ryu moved to the side, making lots of room for the two Pokemon. "Ready?" he called, lifting an arm into the air, "Begin!"

Hydra sucked in air, "Hydro pump!" Torrents of water shot out of the Feraligatr's mouth. Torch used quick attack to move to the side and then towards Hydra. "Not that easy kid." Hydra lifted a hand. "Slash!" his claw aimed directly for Torch's head. Using her left foot, she pushed backwards and sand flew in the air when Hydra hit the spot where she was. "You're faster," said Hydra, "I'll give you that."

"Thanks," said Torch jumping into the air, "Torch's Fireball!"

"That old trick again? Hydro Pump!" Hydra's hydro pump flew towards Torch's fire encased body. However, at the last second Torch released some fire at the ground, pushing her out of the way of Hydra's hydro pump. She landed at the ground, the fire still surrounding her. She charged towards Hydra, using quick attack. Hydra didn't have much time to react as Torch hit him hard in the chest. He coughed but grabbed Torch, ignoring the flames on his hands. He gave her a good hard toss into the air. "Water Pulse." A ball of water formed in his mouth and it transformed into a wave, drenching Torch in mid air.

She hit the ground and coughed. "Ow," she whispered, "That hurt."

"I think that's enough for today," said Ryu coming over and helped the Torchic up. "You did good."

"But I lost," spat Torch, shaking the water off her feathers.

"But you put up a good fight," Hydra walked over, grinning. He held up his burned hand, "At least you did something right?"

Ryu sighed, "What am I going to do with you Hydra? This is not a good time to be getting hurt."

"I know," laughed Hydra, "I'll take Torch and myself over to Rosa to patch us up. You continue training the other Pokemon."

"That's my job Hydra," reminded Ryu, "Now get out of here."

Hydra picked up Torch and began walking towards Rosa's hut. "I can walk you know," huffed Torch.

"If I let you walk then we'll be there by next week," Hydra rolled his eyes, "If you don't want to be carried then…" He moved his hand until he was holding her by her head feathers. "Better?"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" cried Torch, "Get off! That really hurts!"

"What the heck are you doing?"

Hydra dropped Torch on the ground in surprise. Rosa was standing in front of them. She was glaring at Hydra. "Honestly. Is that how you are supposed to treat an injured Pokemon?"

"I'm injured too," Hydra held up his burned hand.

Rosa sighed, "What am I to do with you? Anyway. Come back to my place. I can get the two of you fixed up there."

Blade

Blade rubbed his eyes as the words on the huge book in front of him began to blur. "_Torch and Mud are having fun while I'm stuck reading boring books on etiquette."_ He was exhausted. Sar had only let him sleep two hours after sword training him to the bone. "Becoming the King is a pain," he complained as he looked around the small room he was given. He was sitting on a small bed in one corner. Books on how to become the King occupied every other space of the room.

Blade looked up as Lena opened the door, a teapot and a tea cup floating over her head. "Oh my. This room is a mess. How you can learn in here, I have no idea. Well. I brought some tea." She climbed over the many book piles until she reached the bed. She waved a hand and the tea pot began pouring tea into the cup. She made the cup float over to Blade.

"That's cool," he said, putting the book down and taking the tea cup. He began sipping it as Lena put the teapot on a book before sitting down next to him.

"So?" she asked, "Ummm, what do you think of Torch?"

"What about her?" asked Blade, confused why Lena would want to know about Torch by asking him. Wouldn't it be easier to ask Torch herself?

"I want to know what you think of her," said Lena, "A friend? A sister?"

Blade put down the tea cup and thought for a minute. He didn't know what to think of her. She was always around when they went on adventures and stuff. "I don't know. I mean she is really annoying sometimes but she is good company."

Lena bit her lip, "Do you like her?"

"Sure," said Blade, "Who wouldn't like her?"

Lena stared at Blade in disbelief, "You aren't getting what I'm saying are you?"

"Huh?"

"I want to know if you love-"

The door banged open and Sar entered the room. He raised an eye brow when he saw the close proximity of Lena and Blade.

Lena jumped off the bed her face red. She waved her hands wildly, "We aren't doing anything Sar. I swear. I just came to talk and give Blade some tea."

Sar didn't seem to hear her. He focused on Blade, "Something has happened," he said.


	32. Getting Ready For The Final Battle

**Chapter 32. The story is getting closer and closer to the end.**

Torch

Torch was sitting on Rosa's porch. She watched Rosa applying some herbs onto Hydra's burn. "Where's Mud?" she asked. Torch wanted to tell Mud about her vicious battle.

"I sent her to collect herbs in my garden with Momo," said Rosa, wrapping Hydra's wound in a leaf. "Now. I don't want you doing anything rough with this hand for a couple of days."

Torch spotted Mud coming around the house, a basket slung over her neck. "Hey Mud! Come here! I need to tell you something!"

Mud put the herbs down near Rosa before going over to Torch. The Torchic noticed that her friend looked troubled. "Yes Torch?"

"Are you okay?" asked Torch, "You seem…out of it."

Mud laughed forcefully, "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

Torch didn't believe her friend. Something was bothering her. What was it? Before she could ask a Pidgeot flew down and landed on the porch.

"What is it?" asked Hydra, suddenly all business.

"We have a serious problem," said the Pidgeot, his voice filled with urgency. "Sar has called for all fighting Pokemon to get ready for battle."

"Why?" asked Rosa.

"Mewtwo is going to launch his army out. They are going to kill everyone and everything in their way. If we don't stop them now…"

"There won't be anything left to save," grimaced Hydra.

Torch couldn't believe it. Mewtwo was going to attack and they were going into battle. She also realized if they win Blade would become the King. _"That's hard to swallow. Blade is going to be the King in a matter of days-maybe hours."_

"Hydra," said Rosa.

Hydra shook his head, "I must go into battle Rosa, burned hand or not. Torch, Mud. Come with me. We need to meet up with the King and Sar."

Blade

Blade was waiting in the forest outside of the base. Sar was next to him, probably making sure he didn't run away again. Lena was also there but she was issuing orders to the hundreds upon thousands of Pokemon around them. _"We're going to war to decide who is going to be King."_

The bush over the entrance was pushed aside, and Hydra poked his head out of the hole. "Sorry we're late. We had to come from Rosa's place." He climbed out of the hole and turned around to help Rosa, Momo, Mud and Torch up.

Torch and Mud ran over to Blade. "Are you okay?" asked Torch, "We are heading for the huge final battle of a life time and we can't back out now."

"Thanks for the confidence," murmured Blade, rolling his eyes. He turned to Mud, "You have something to say?"

Mud's head shot up like she did something wrong. "Huh? Wha?"

"Mud," said Torch, "What's wrong?" If she had hands, she would have crossed them across her small chest. "I can tell. Something is bugging you. Wait. Does it have anything to do with that star reader you went to see?"

"Star reader?" wondered Blade.

Mud looked Blade straight in the eye. "I…I'm just like you Blade."

"What do you mean?" asked Torch. Her eyes widen, "You're not a princess are you? Cause that would be weird to be friends with two royal Pokemon."

Mud shook her head, "No. I'm a legendary Pokemon. It seems one of my relatives was Kyogre the Pokemon of the ocean. And my parents left me at the village to protect me. They were killed by Mewtwo's army a while later."

"Oh Arceus," whispered Blade. He thought he had it bad, since he was forced to become the King. But to suddenly find out that you were the child of a legendary and your parents died to protect you. That was horrible. _"Did my parents do that? Did they give me up so I could become the King? Ivy. You better be alive. I need answers out of you."_

"Blade," Sar flew over, "The plan has been sorted out. The three of you will head for the castle on my back. I will head back to the main battle to back up the rest of the Pokemon."

"Wait a second!" cried Torch, "You're going to leave us alone at Mewtwo's castle?"

"He probably won't be there," said Sar, "He will probably be on the front lines trying to destroy everything. You three need to be there to be safe and to find out where this goes."

Right on cue, Ryu walked over carrying the sword. He handed the sword to Blade. "Good luck. We are all counting on you."

"Look!" exclaimed Torch, "Thunder's here!"

Thunder was in the middle of the Resistant Army. Plus was sitting on his back, her whole body covered in armor. From the look on her face, the armor wasn't her idea.

"Thunder is going to back us up," explained Sar, "I wish Luna was well. She would have joined us but what can we do?" He landed on the ground so the thee young Pokemon could get on his back.

"Are you sure you can do this?" asked Torch.

"I can," said Mud. She forced a smile, "Besides. I need to be there to fix the two of you up."

Torch laughed, "You got that right."

Blade tightened his grip on Sar's back. This was it. The final moment. He could run away into the forest and hide out until this was over but he knew he would never do that. He looked every Pokemon that had decided to help him become King. His eyes settled on Lena. She smiled and waved.

"Well," said Torch, "We should get going. Have fun fighting Mewtwo's Pokemon."

"I will," Lena looked away.

Sar roared and lifted into the sky and headed for the castle and Blade's rightful place.


	33. Three Travelers verus Mewtwo

**Chapter 33. The travelers reach Mewtwo's castle!**

Blade, Torch & Mud

Sar landed on a huge draw bridge. A huge castle, made from dark stone towered before them. "Here we are," growled Sar, as the three Pokemon climbed off. "Just stay here and try to find out where the sword goes."

The three travelers watched Sar fly away, in the direction of the battle, before turning towards the dark looming castle. All three of them knew they had to find out where the sword went.

Blade gripped the sword tightly, "Okay. Let's go."

The three made their way over the bridge and into the castle. A long hallway stretched before them. The walls were covered in pictures of a pink feline like Pokemon. "I think these are pictures of Mew," said Mud.

"This guy is obsessed," said Torch, as they went down the hallway. "What kind of brother has this many pictures of their sister?"

The hallway took the three of them into a large room. The walls and floor were bare in this room. The only furniture in the room was a golden throne in the way back. There were a couple of hallways branching off the room.

"So?" asked Torch, "Which way do we go?"

"I don't think we leave this room," Blade ran to a pillar that was holding the room up. A small slit was carved in it. He somehow had a feeling that the sword went there.

Torch ran over to Blade. Mud was about to follow, when something caught her eye. Mud thought she saw something move in the shadows. Mud's eyes widen as a shadow ball came flying out of a shadow. "Look out!" she screamed, running towards Torch and Blade.

The two Pokemon jumped to the side and the shadow went flying past them and crashed into a wall, creating a large indent. "Where did that come from!?" cried Torch.

Blade almost dropped the sword as Mewtwo came out of the shadow, another shadow ball in his hands. _"What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be at the battle?"_

"What are you doing here?" cried Torch, voicing Blade's question. "Shouldn't you be off with your army killing innocent Pokemon and burning everything to the ground instead of babysitting a deserted castle?"

_"That's one way to put it,"_ thought Blade before focusing all attention on Mewtwo.

Mewtwo's purple eyes narrowed, "Give me the sword and I might let you live."

"Sorry," said Torch, spreading her feet apart, "but we are here to find out where this sword goes and make Blade the king. It would totally kill the purpose of our quest if we give you the sword."

Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue and Torch felt something overcome her. Mewtwo lifted a hand and Torch began floating upwards to the ceiling.

"Torch!" Blade threw the sword to the ground and raced towards Mewtwo, using quick attack to make him go faster.

Mewtwo brought his hand downwards quickly and Torch slammed into the ground. He threw the shadow ball he was holding at Blade. The Treecko dodged right before swinging his tail at Mewtwo. However, before Blade's attack could hit, Mewtwo's tail came out of nowhere and hit Blade in the stomach before sending him onto the hard stone floor.

Torch struggled back to her feet. "Mud. Take the sword and run," she coughed, "We will take care of him."

Mud shook her head, "I can't leave you two alone with him." Before Torch could protest, Mud ran towards Mewtwo. She remembered that under the bridge outside, there was a moat. _"Come on. Water."_

Mewtwo chuckled at the Mudkip's approach. "From what I can tell, you are the weakest out of all of them." He reached down and picked up Blade by the tail and threw him at Mud.

Mud's concentration was lost as Blade hit her. Mud noticed that Blade was knocked out.

"Leave them alone! Torch's Fireball!"

Mewtwo just lifted a hand and Torch stopped flying towards him and she hung suspended in the air.

"Torch!" cried Mud. "Water gun!"

Mewtwo stopped the water gun with his other hand. "Now what can you do?" he hissed, "You are all powerless. Even a half-legendary is powerless to stop me." His eyes settled on Blade and he began walking towards the Treecko.

Torch tried to move but she couldn't even move a feather. Mud was trying to do the same, but when Mewtwo froze her water gun, he had also frozen her.

_"NO!" _ thought Torch, _"Blade can't die. Then all of this…all of this would have been for nothing."_

Mud wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. She was too weak to protect her friends. What good was healing if her friends needed her to help them fight? _"I wish I had more strength. Then I would be able to…"_

Mud's vision became clouded. When it cleared, she was no longer at the castle. She was in the middle of a body of water. All Mud could see was water. Looking down, she realized she was standing on water. "What is this place?" she whispered.

Mud heard a sound coming from below. She looked down and almost screamed as a huge blue beast broke the water in front of her. Its body was covered with red markings. Mud's eyes widen as she remembered the Pokemon from the painting in the star reader's home. "Kyogre," she whispered.

The legendary Pokemon watched Mud for a minute, before speaking in a distinct female voice. "You are one of my descendants. I sense my blood flowing through your veins."

Mud's eyes widen. She didn't know what to say? How was it possible that she was speaking to a Kyogre right now? Wasn't she battling Mewtwo?

"Look," said the Kyogre, "I know this must be freaky but…you just need to know that you can call up the Kyogre power living deep within you. Just close your eyes and concentrate."

"Wait!" cried Mud, as the Kyogre dove under the water. But, the Kyogre was gone. Mud didn't know what to do. So, she did the only thing she could do. She closed her eyes.

Blade

Blade was in a forest, a circular relic in front of him. He was really confused. How did he get from the castle to a forest? _"Maybe I'm dreaming? That would explain a lot."_

"Honestly. I thought you would feel at home here."

Blade saw a small green Pokemon land on the relic. It had a small round head that curved upwards, with two antenna sticking out of its head. Its body was small with, small flat feet and small arms.

"What are you?"

The Pokemon frowned and crossed her arms, "I'm Serenity you idiot. We're related."

Blade remembered Sar talking about how Serenity took care of the prince when Mewtwo took over the castle all those years ago. But, how could Serenity be standing before him now?

"Look," snapped Serenity, "Just look deep within yourself and feel the power passed down from me. Stuff needs to happen and it won't happen if you lose here. So hurry up and use the power." With that, she flew off into the forest.

Blade blinked. What was that about? He didn't have much of a choice, so he did what Serenity said and closed his eyes.


	34. The Crowning of a King

**The final chapter of a Journey of a Thousand Words. But, don't get upset. Blade, Torch, and Mud's story isn't over yet. I should have the sequel, Journey of a Thousand Legends up sometime between now and next week. See you there!**

Sar

Sar flew above the battle field to get an idea about how the battle was going. Pokemon from both sides were fighting as far as the eye could see. The only way Sar knew which Pokemon were on his side, were the ones wearing green bands around their arms.

"Sar!" Sar looked down to see Hydra waving at him. "Mewtwo's not here!" Hydra turned around and slashed a Butterfree who was trying to sneak up on him.

Sar had a bad feeling. "You take over command," he ordered flying off in the direction of the castle. _"I left those children in Mewtwo's hands. I beg Arceus that they are alright."_

Torch

Torch didn't know what to do. She couldn't move and now Blade was going to die. _"Come on Torch,"_ she thought, _"You have to help them. They are your friends."_

Mewtwo stood over Blade and lifted a foot. "I think I will kill you this way. This way I'll know that you are dead."

Torch wanted to scream. She wanted to scream until Blade woke up so he could escape. She even wished Lena was around to fight Mewtwo with her physic power. Heck, she would even become friends with Lena if it meant Blade wouldn't die.

"This is it!" cried Mewtwo. He was about to bring down his foot when Blade suddenly awoke and raced out of the way, at a speed impossible for a Treecko. "What!?"

Torch felt Mewtwo's grip release and she fell to the ground, however she managed to land on her feet. "Alright Blade!"

Blade turned his head towards her and Torch jumped. Blade's eyes were a light blue. Now that Torch looked, it seemed there were transparent wings on his back. "Uh….Blade?" Torch turned to Mud and she jumped again. Mud's eyes were golden and there seemed to be a huge presence behind her. In fact, it looked like a presence was behind Blade as well.

Mewtwo was watching all of this in shock. "What is this?"

"I would love to know as well," said Torch, backing away from her friends. She really wanted to know why crazy stuff seemed to constantly happen to them.

Blade and Mud both turned towards Mewtwo and charged towards him at an impossible speed. Vines ripped out of the stone floor and began flying towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo, floated in the air and began flying around to avoid the vines. Water rushed in from one of the hallways but Torch didn't have to worry about getting wet, because the water snaked upwards and surrounded Mewtwo.

Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue but his physic power did not seem to work on the water. The green vines traveled up the water and wrapped around Mewtwo, pinning him still.

Mud and Blade turned to Torch. The Torchic backed up a step, hoping her friends would not attack her. She didn't have to worry. Blade and Mud both blinked and their eyes returned to their normal colors and the presence that was behind them was gone.

Blade staggered, "What just happened? I feel like I ran through a whole forest."

"I'm tired too," panted Mud. She noticed Mewtwo tied up in vines, "How did that happen?"

Torch was about to answer, but Sar came into the room, an enraged look on his face. When he saw Mewtwo, the rage turned to confusion. "How did this happen?"

"Well," began Torch, "Mud and Blade here sort of went crazy. They busted out some crazy moves and here we are."

"We did?" asked Mud, "I don't remember anything after that weird dream I had."

"I had a weird dream too," exclaimed Blade.

"Looks like you two were using the power of the legendary Pokemon deep with you," said Sar, "All half-legendaries can access this power if they are strong enough."

"Wow," whispered Mud.

"But what do we do about him?" Blade gestured to Mewtwo.

"He will be taken care of by me," said Sar, "You go and put the sword where it belongs."

Blade ran to the sword, which was left on the stone floor. He picked it up and ran to the column where Torch and Mud were waiting. Blade shoved the blade into the slot and turned it like a key. A panel on the side opened and a golden crown, decorated with jewels was there.

"That's it?" complained Torch, "I thought it would be something cooler. Like a power source or something like that."

Blade took the crown out of the panel it had been hidden in for hundreds of years.

"That belongs to you," said Sar. Mewtwo, who was still wrapped in the vines was now wrapped around Sar's tail. "I will be back. The battle is over. We have won."

_Two Weeks Later…_

Blade

Blade took a deep breath and fiddled with the cape he was wearing. It was the big day. The day when he would officially become King. The last two weeks had been hectic. They had been running around, freeing all the Pokemon the many camps. Blaze, Torch's father, Ivy as well as the other village Pokemon were all fine. However, Calm was nowhere to be found.

"You ready?" asked Hydra, coming over. The Feraligatr was wearing a long coat. "It is time."

Blade took a deep breath before following Hydra out of the room. They walked down a long hallway, now covered in new bright carpet. The hallway led to the throne room where they had their battle two weeks ago. The room was transformed, into a bright cheerful room, with beautiful tapestries lining the walls. The room was packed with thousands of Pokemon. As he walked down the red carpet, set for him to walk, he waved to Lena who was next to Ryu. Further up the path, he spotted Mud, and Torch. The two of them were grinning ear to ear. Blade remembered the conversation they had before the ceremony…

Blade Flashback

The three Pokemon were standing outside the castle. Torch hit Blade on the back. "Good job. You are going to become King today!"

"Uh thanks," said Blade. "So? What are you two going to do?"

"Rosa wants to travel around to help the injuried Pokemon across the land," said Mud, "But since she won't leave her kids for that long, Momo, Flower and I will be doing it for her."

Blade turned to Torch. "You?"

"I'm going back to the village with my dad."

"Why?" asked Blade. He wanted Torch to stay here. "Ryu is going to be here as well as Hydra. Your training coaches."

"I need to be there for my dad," replied Torch, avoiding Blade's eyes. "Calm's betrayal hit him hard. He lost my mother and now my brother. I need to be there to reassure him that I won't disappear too."

"Oh," said Blade. He wished Torch would stay but it was her choice.

"Blade!" called Hydra, from the other side of the bridge, "It's time. Come on!"

"We'll see you later," said Mud.

End Flashback

Blade passed his friends and climbed up some steps to the throne. Sar was waiting nearby, the King's Sword and crown in his hands. Blade kneeled before Sar.

"I never thought this day would come," said Sar, "The King has been found and now our country shall become the glorious as it once was. Now." He touched the sword to each of Blade's shoulders. "I Sar, legendary being of the sky now proclaim, in front of all these Pokemon, that you are now the King." Sar handed Blade the sword and placed the crown on the Treecko's head.

Blade got up and walked over to the throne and sat down, while Pokemon cheered for their new King. Blade looked at every single Pokemon there, at all the Pokemon that believed in him or protected him in some way. They all made him realize the problems he was going to have to fix. He also knew he could never forget the journey. The journey he made with his two best friends. The journey he could not describe in a thousand words.


End file.
